The Unknown Child
by Angel's Angel
Summary: Ichigo watches helplessly as Rukia and his young cousin being brought into a gate. How could this happen to his young cousin? She doesn't even have any connection to this shinigami ordeal... or does she? Is this something about the past he doesn't know?
1. Chapter 1

**It a somehow sequel to 'Snowflakes'**

**I do not own Bleach!**

_**

* * *

The Unknown Child**_

In the Kurosaki household, the family there lives peacefully. Everything changes when Ichigo's mother died, and one day, Ichigo received another shock of his life. Ichigo is in his last year of middle school; one day, when he came home from school, he saw a police car in front of his house and hurriedly came home.

"Yuzu! Karin! What happened?" Ichigo went to the living room and was greeted with his younger sisters dashing into his arms, crying.

"Yuzu, Karin, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked, trying to calm them down. Ichigo then lifted his head and saw his usually eccentric father looking at him with apologetic eyes.

"Dad?" Ichigo then saw two policemen standing behind his father, watching something on the sofa. When Ichigo diverted his eyes towards the sofa, his eyes quickly widened as he quickly went over to knelt beside the figure of his young baby cousin, unconscious.

"Yuki! Yuki!" Ichigo said, shaking the younger's body getting no response. Ichigo quickly whipped his head towards his father, eyes desperate. A hand then was placed on Ichigo's shoulder as he saw the policemen looking at him with apologetic eyes similar to his father's.

"I am very sorry, young man… this cousin of yours… she lost her parents…" Ichigo's eyes quickly widened as he finally noticed the cuts and bruises on his cousin's body.

"W-What happened to her? What happened to her parents?"

"It seemed that they were attacked by something we don't know. We found her unconscious under the tree inside the park. We found her parents body lying beside her, it seemed that her life was spared. She was lucky… but we couldn't save her parents, their body was too wounded." Then Ichigo's bangs shadowed his eyes as he watched the still unconscious figure of his baby cousin.

"Takuya ji-san and Miyuki ba-san… Yuki loved her parents so much…"

"We are very sorry… but this young girl hasn't awaken ever since we found her, we were worried this would cause her trauma…"

"We'll take care of her, don't worry." Isshin said as the policemen nodded.

"Very well, we will take our leave." The policemen said as Isshin left to escort them outside. Yuzu and Karin then walked towards Ichigo, Yuzu is still crying while Karin's usual brave eyes are now filled with tears.

"Onii-chan, will Yuki-chan be okay…?" Yuzu asked her brother.

"Will she wake up soon…? She'll stay with us now, right?" Karin asked, voice unusually broken.

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of her. We'll always be there for her, we'll support her, okay?" Ichigo asked with his sisters nodding in agreement. Ichigo then brushed Yuki's bangs away from her eyes and rubbed her face softly.

"You'll be okay Yuki… you'll be okay."

/

It was a day later, that Yuki finally opened her eyes. Ichigo and his family were very glad to see her opening her eyes, but they saw something very different in the usually bubbly young girl they know. Ichigo noticed her eyes are unusually empty and dark to the usual bright and sparkling pair of blue eyes.

"Yuki…"

"Mommy… daddy… a monster… a big monster wanted to eat me, but mommy and daddy protected me…" Yuki said, her voice breaking as her eyes started to fill with tears. Ichigo quickly understand as of what Yuki said to be a monster, as he knew that his young cousin could see ghosts like he does, except when he tries to shoo them all away, she would usually talk to them secretly in her room; and he knew her parents could too.

"You'll be okay Yuki… you'll be safe here, no one will hurt you…" Ichigo said, pulling the now crying Yuki into his embrace as his sisters joined him to comfort the younger who kept on crying her hearts out. After a few moments of Yuki crying, she finally tires herself out and fell into slumber once more.

"Ichi nii, will Yuki be okay now?"

"I don't know Karin… I don't know… let's just hope for the best."

/

Months have passed; others have forgot the incident, except for the Kurosaki family. They had been very worried about the now youngest family member, since the girl would always seem to avoid the said park or seemed to be scared of everything if she is left alone. Yuki wouldn't leave Isshin's side when Yuzu, Karin and Ichigo went to school. Yuzu and Karin had been helping Yuki study at home, since her condition doesn't seem to let her go outside and interact with others. Ichigo knew how painful it is to lose someone they hold dear, but he still has his family, that's why he's determined to break Yuki out of her shell one step at a time, telling her that she still has him and his family to take care of her.

"Yuki?" Ichigo said, entering the living room, seeing Yuki sat by herself on the sofa, watching the sky and the clouds.

"Ichi nii-chan…"

"You okay?" Ichigo asked, sitting down next to the black-haired girl.

"I'm okay… just a bit scared…"

"Nightmares again?"

"Kind of… they just came back again… I know mommy and daddy wouldn't want me to be like this, but it's just… I'm scared… what if I met those things again?" Yuki said, resting her head on her knees. Ichigo then patted Yuki's head.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe here. Those things wouldn't dare to come near you, not when I'm here. Don't worry, I'll protect you; you don't have to be scared."

"I want to go outside… but it'll just hurt more…" Yuki said, tears building up in her eyes as Ichigo pulled her close.

"Don't worry… Ichi nii is here for you…"

"I'm sorry Ichi nii… I'm sorry…" Yuki said, burying her face in Ichigo's uniform.

"You don't have to be sorry… I know how you feel. Just try, okay?" Ichigo said, pinching Yuki's cheeks.

"Okay… I'll try…"

/

Day turned into months, months turned into years. Little by little Yuki started to turn back into her old-self. Yuzu and Karin were glad and started taking her out for strolls, Ichigo was glad that she started to open up, but he couldn't help but felt something bad is going to happen.

And it did, for him, seeing that person who called herself as a shinigami is a nightmare. Especially after he saw that a shinigami's job is to defeat those monsters they called 'Hollow'. And he had ignorantly become the substitute shinigami as well, Ichigo could feel Yuki staring at him. He knew she could feel something different about him, especially after she met with Rukia. What's worse, is that Yuki started to distance herself again, making Yuzu and Karin worried once again. To Ichigo, Yuki seemed to remember something his young cousin doesn't want to remember and seemed to always lose color of her face whenever she saw Rukia.

"Hey, Ichigo." Ichigo saw Tatsuki calling after him when he walked out from school.

"What's up, Tatsuki?"

"About Yuki… is she alright? She looks terrified… did something happen?" Tatsuki said worriedly. Yuki had liked Tatsuki ever since Ichigo introduced her and Tatsuki had always keep an eye on his younger cousin just like how he's keeping an eye on Orihime.

"I… don't know…"

"Yuki wouldn't even tell me anything… she's very terrified, I can see that. It's like… she remembering the events where her parents were killed… I would usually saw her staring at the park she used to ran away from…" Ichigo quickly turned towards Tatsuki, especially when she said that Yuki had been staring at the park where the policemen had found her and her parents' bodies lying near her.

"Do you know something about this, Ichigo?"

"… No, I don't…"

"You should try talking to her… she might tell you something… maybe that something is what's been bothering her, especially since that exchange student came…" Tatsuki said, fisting her hand. Tatsuki seemed to notice Yuki's change of personality ever since Rukia arrived, Ichigo thought.

"I'll… talk to her…" Ichigo said, walking away from Tatsuki. When Ichigo came back, suddenly Yuzu and Karin rushed inside, pushing a patient's bed. Ichigo's eyes quickly widened when he saw his friend 'Chad' Sado, with a big mark on his back. Ichigo heard someone whimpering and saw Yuki looking terrified near the stairs.

"Yuki! Is something wrong? Did you hurt yourself?" Ichigo said as Yuki quickly shook her head and pointed towards the way Yuzu and Karin just passed through.

"T-That was… the quiet, big and tall onii-chan, right? He's your friend right, Ichi nii-chan?"

"Yes, that's Chad… you've met him before…"

"There was something bad on his back… it was those monsters… and that bird he brought with him is cursed… I'm scared…" Yuki said, trembling.

"You go to your room, okay? You'll be safe, I can assure you that, no one will hurt you, I promise." Ichigo said.

"B-But… that onii-chan is hurt… he could die…" Ichigo's eyes widened, staring suspiciously at Yuki.

"How did you know, Yuki…?"

"I-I've heard rumours… they said the bird's previous owners died brutally… I'm scared that onii-chan might die like mommy and daddy…" the girl said, holding onto Ichigo's shirt. Ichigo then knelt down and patted Yuki's head.

"Don't worry… you stay safe, okay? I'll talk to Chad when he wakes up."

"Okay…" Yuki said as Ichigo walked away. Yuki then looked at the blue and pink pendant hanging on her neck and held it tight.

"Daddy and mommy… I'm scared… what should I do?" Yuki said.

/

One night, Yuki were running home because it was raining heavily. Yuki held onto her jacket tightly since the cold was seeping into her skin before she heard someone yelling. Yuki then slowly walked towards the source of the yells worriedly, since it wasn't far from the Kurosaki clinic and the rain suddenly stopped. Yuki peeked from behind the wall and her eyes quickly widened, seeing Ichigo on the ground with the tip of a sword in front of his face. Yuki tilted her head upwards and saw Rukia standing on the wall, yelling for Ichigo to stop and for the red-haired man to pull his sword back. Yuki saw two men standing in front of Ichigo, one with blazing red hair and one with long black hair. Yuki saw her cousin struggling to get up and the red haired man was about to thrust his sword once again and she quickly ran to defend him without thinking, glaring away at the man's face.

"Stay away from Ichi nii-chan!" The tattooed man's eyes quickly widened as she felt the black-haired man watching her.

"Yuki! Run away! It's dangerous! You'll get killed!"

"I won't let anyone like you hurt Ichi nii-chan or Rukia nee-chan! I won't allow it!" Yuki yelled.

"Why you little…!" Yuki shut her eyes when she saw the tattooed man lifting his sword and was waiting for pain when she felt nothing. She opened her blue eyes and saw another pair of blue eyes staring into hers.

"Yuki."

"H-How did you know m-my name…?" Yuki said before her eyes widened, remembering someone with the same blue eyes from the day when her parents died.

"Y-You're that person… t-that person when mommy and daddy died… after the monster went away…" Ichigo's eyes quickly widened as he struggled to stand.

"Yuki! Run! It's too dangerous for you to be here!" Ichigo said before Yuki suddenly fell on her knees, her head hung low.

"Yuki!" Rukia yelled when she saw Yuki's eyes turned blank as she fell to the ground. Then Ichigo saw Byakuya lifting Yuki's limp form in his arms and walked away.

"Yuki! Give her back! Yuki! YUKI!" Ichigo yelled, reaching his hand towards his not responding young cousin. Rukia could only look at Ichigo's desperate eyes in pity before Renji led her towards a gate.

"YUKI!RUKIA!"

* * *

**Well... read and review everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuation!**

**I do not own Bleach!**

_**

* * *

The Unknown Child -2-**_

In a traditional manor in Soul Society, a girl with long black hair sleeps. The girl finally had her blue eyes opened and sat up, looking around while thinking about how she managed to arrive here. Suddenly she heard bells ringing in her head and she clutched it tight, gritting her teeth before falling into darkness once more.

Once Yuki opened her eyes once more, she saw a kind-looking woman looking towards her with a silver-haired woman by her side. Yuki tilted her head to the side and saw that she was not at the room she woke up in before.

"Where… am I?" Yuki hoarsely said, feeling another headache coming to her head.

"You're in the 4th division ward, little one. My name is Unohana Retsu, and this is Kotetsu Isane." The lady said, as the other bowed.

"I'm… my name… Yuki…" Strange, somehow, she seemed to have forgotten about her family name.

"Yes, Kuchiki-taichou told me. It seemed that you are his long-lost niece, he was very glad he found you." Kuchiki? That name seems to feel familiar to her.

"I don't… remember…"

"You seemed to have gotten quite a hit on your head. Worry not, you will remember things one at a time. Do not force yourself, can you stand, little one?" Yuki then moved her legs and stood up, a bit wobbly before straightening her legs.

"That's good, I will tell Kuchiki-taichou you've awaken. Isane will help you change your clothes, remember, take things one at a time." Yuki then nodded as Unohana patted her head and walked out from the room. Yuki then shyly turned towards the silver-haired woman who is now holding an article of clothing.

"Now, let's get you into your new clothes, okay Yuki-chan?" Isane said as Yuki shyly nodded. Later on, Yuki was standing next to Isane while waiting for Unohana to come fully clothed with a blue-colored kimono.

"Yuki-chan? How are you feeling now?" Isane asked.

"I… don't know, I felt like I've forgotten something important to me…" Isane looked sadly at Yuki for a moment before smiling.

"Don't worry, you'll remember everything soon enough. Like Unohana-taichou said, you'll remember everything one at a time."

"Okay…"

"Yuki." The said girl quickly looked up and saw Byakuya smiling softly towards her as she replied back with a shy smile of her own.

"Remember, Kuchiki-taichou. She is still weak and fragile, don't force her to do anything." Unohana said as Yuki walked towards Byakuya's side as he took her hand in his.

"Let's go, Yuki." Byakuya said as Yuki nodded and bowed to Isane and Unohana before walking away with Byakuya. Isane looked at Unohana worriedly as the elder sighed.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Kuchiki-taichou…"

/

At the Kuchiki manor, Yuki was sitting while swinging her legs back and forth, looking towards the garden with a big tree in it. Yuki was told to stay inside the manor, since she was told it'll be dangerous if she walked outside. She obeyed him of course, after all, Byakuya is her uncle as well as someone who has been taking care of her. But somehow, she felt something empty in her head, did she happen to forgot something?

"Yuki-sama, it's time for your lessons." Yuki heard a maid calling for her as she quickly stood up and walked away.

"Coming." Yuki sat down on the tatami and opened her book and began reading. Everyday, at a specific time, Yuki was instructed to read books about what goes around in Soul Society. About what a shinigami is and what powers they have, what kidou they could and could not use and all other things.

"A shinigami… will I be one?" Yuki asked herself, closing her book and watched the blue sky.

"Have you finished your reading, Yuki?" A familiar voice greeted her. Yuki turned her head towards the door and smiled, seeing her uncle standing there.

"Yeah, I just finished today's reading, oji-chan." She should've felt it's common for her to call him that, but why does it seem unusual for her? It's as if she never called him that before, that's stange.

"Let's go." Yuki tilted her head in confusion as she stood up and walked beside Byakuya.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to show you the divisions." Yuki's eyes quickly widened as she cluthes onto Byakuya's hand.

"Can I? Really? Are you sure, oji-chan?" Byakuya placed his hand onto Yuki's while nodding and smiled at her enthusiasm with a pang of pain from the similarities with his younger sister he saw in Yuki.

"Don't go too far from me."

"Okay!"

/

Yuki had somehow gone quiet and shy, perhaps it's because how everyone kept staring at her. In Byakuya's eyes, it's like seeing his younger sister; she was very shy when people stared at her, just like how Yuki is now, clutching onto his hand as if there's no tomorrow.

"Oji-chan, why are they staring? Are you sure I can come here?" Yuki asked with a tint of fear in her voice. A warm feeling started to surface inside of him, and Byakuya thought to himself; is this the feeling of someone who is taking care of a child? Is this how interacting with his niece felt like? Byakuya somehow had forgotten that he had taken Yuki away from her home, and felt as if she had always been with him all this time. Byakuya still held onto Yuki's hand as they take a turn in a corner.

"They just don't know who you are, they will stop staring eventually. Don't worry."

"Okay…" Byakuya then opened the door and saw shinigami bustling here and there. Yuki looked around and saw a big number 'six' written on the wall and saw a similar number written on Byakuya's white robe.

"Is this the six division, oji-chan?"

"Yes, this is the six division where I work in."

"And you are the taichou, right? People who wear white robes like you are the captain's of a certain division, right?" Byakuya felt proud towards his niece, Yuki had been studying for a limited time and yet she already knew so much.

"That's right." Byakuya said, smiling softly at Yuki who smiled proudly at herself.

"And then every division got their own area specialty, like how Unohana-taichou and the 4th division specializes in healing kidou!" Byakuya placed his hand on Yuki's head and patted it softly.

"That's right, you're getting much better." Yuki noticed the shinigamis looking shocked over something and decided to clutch onto Byakuya's robe instead. Byakuya noticed the shinigamis staring and glared at them, forcing them back to work. Byakuya then opened a door and led Yuki to a sofa.

"You can stay here, don't go too far, I'll ask Renji to look after you if you decided to go outside. Be good."

"He's that big red-haired and tattooed onii-chan, right? Okay, I promise I won't get into trouble, oji-chan." Byakuya then nodded and both of them turned towards the door as they saw Renji entering with a stack of papers.

"Oh, taichou! You're here already, hey there Yuki!" Renji said, grinning at the shy Yuki.

"Hey there, Renji nii-chan." Renji then placed the stacks of paper on the desk Yuki believed to be Byakuya's and knelt down in front of Yuki.

"So, do you have anything in mind today?" Renji asked as Byakuya sat down on his chair and watched Yuki's thoughtful face.

"Can you show me where is which? I don't want to get lost…" Yuki said shyly as Renji grinned and ruffled Yuki's hair.

"Sure do, kiddo! But you should ask taichou first." Yuki then looked towards Byakuya, eyes pleading but quickly brightened up when she saw Byakuya nodding.

"Bring her back before dusk, Abarai."

"Yes, taichou! Come on Yuki, let's get you around, you'll love it." Renji said as he offered his hand to Yuki who gladly took it.

"Okay! Bye oji-chan!" Byakuya noticed Renji almost burst into laughter when he heard her call him with endearments. Byakuya silently glared at Renji and the vice-captain noticed it and quickly walked outside bringing Yuki with him. Byakuya shook his head and went to his paperwork.

"So, Yuki, what do you want to see around Gotei 13?" Renji looked at how Yuki frowned, deep in thought before shrugging.

"Look around?" Yuki said, smiling sheepishly. Renji laughed and shook his head.

"Alright then, a tour it is. Don't get distracted, okay? Gotei 13 is pretty big for a little girl like you."

"Hey!"

/

It was a bit of a hectic tour for Yuki, Renji showed her the division from the first one and so on. Yuki was scared when she saw Yamamoto sou-taichou, but when she realized how wise the elder man was, she couldn't help but relax a bit, even though she's still clutching onto Renji's hand as they moved forward. The second division, let's just say Yuki was in awe, seeing how quick and powerful their captain was. Soi Fon saw how bright and sharp Yuki's eyes were and decided to ask Renji who she is and why is she with him since Soi Fon knew Yuki is still young. When Renji told her about her relation with Byakuya, Soi Fon could only stare at Yuki until the younger decided it was best to hid herself behind Renji.

"You have sharp eyes, you'll be a good shinigami. The only thing you need is to be brave." She told her, Yuki shyly peeked from behind Renji and softly said her thanks. Yuki was very much surprise when she saw Soi Fon's vice captain and marveled at how HUGE the man is. But upon seeing his face, Yuki got scared and tugged Renji's hakama, signaling him that she wanted to go. Soi Fon noticed this and told Renji to bring her away and Renji knew the vice-captain was in for so much more.

Upon reaching the next division, Yuki had suddenly pointed out, saying a silver/white haired man with a captain's robe with fox's eyes before Renji covered her mouth with his hand, silencing her. He had told her it's a real captain, making Yuki nod furiously because she was losing her breath. Renji still hadn't pull his hand back before the said captain came towards him and looked pitifully towards the girl. Renji looked towards Yuki and quickly pulled his hand back, apologizing over and over as Yuki took deep breaths, almost losing all of her oxygen. Gin chuckles and knelt down in front of Yuki.

"So you're that little girl everyone's been talking about? Kuchiki's niece?" Gin asked as Yuki nodded, smiling shyly.

"The name's Ichimaru Gin, pleased to meet ya."

"H-Hello, Ichimaru-taichou…"

"Don't be too formal, 'kay?" Yuki nodded.

"Is oji-chan okay?" Renji almost burst out laughing seeing Gni's face but decided not to since he still wanted to live.

"How about onii-chan?" When Yuki heard that nickname, she felt a pang inside of her but decided to ignore it.

"Okay then, Ichi… Gin nii-chan…" Yuki said after seeing Ichimaru's frown. Gin the broken into a big smile, making Yuki wonder at how could a man's smile be so wide.

"Alright then, why don't you go around? You still have a lot more to see here, Yuki-chan." Gin said patting Yuki's head.

"Okay."

"Excuse us, Ichimaru-taichou." Renji said, taking Yuki's hand and walked away.

"That onii-chan seemed nice, but his smile is so big!" Renji chuckles at Yuki's excitement and walked forward towards another.

Yuki already knew about the fourth division, so when they got there, she quickly walked towards Isane to greet her. After meeting Unohana and a bit of a check up, Renji and Yuki moved once more towards the next division, the fifth. Renji introduces Yuki to Momo, since she was Renji's colleague at Shinigami School. Momo quickly took a liking at Yuki, pinching her cheeks once or twice, taking her for a tour and introduces her to Aizen. Yuki kept on hiding behind Renji when Momo introduces her to her captain, Aizen was a bit disappointed, saying that he'd love to know her more but it seemed that Yuki is still too shy to meet new people. Yuki tugged Renji and they left the division, with Aizen patting her head just before they leave. When Yuki had bumped on the seventh division captain, she craned her neck up, mouth opened in awe at how tall the captain is. Renji introduced her to Komamura and Iba, who were there with his captain. Yuki then tugged on Komamura's sleeve and said how big and tall he is. Renji couldn't help but shook his head, seeing Yuki's sparkling eyes in awe at how tall the seventh division captain is. Iba still couldn't believe that Yuki is Byakuya's niece, but since Renji kept telling him on how similar they are Iba gave in and sighed.

"But how can a little girl like her be related to him? She looks… like how a normal little girl should be." Iba said when he saw his captain carried Yuki on her shoulder, seeing how Yuki laughed and held onto his captain's protective helmet.

"Come on, Yuki. We better go, it's going to get late soon, and we haven't finished our tour." Renji said as Komamura placed Yuki down on the ground and Yuki hugged his hand and waved goodbye to both Komamura and Iba. Renji had tried to steer Yuki away from the eight division, but since he came across Nanao, he had no choice but to introduce Yuki to her. Nanao herself had tried to block Yuki's way to her division, much to Yuki's disappointment. But when Yuki met the captain Shunshui himself, she began to cry as a drunk Shunshui approaches her with a glass of sake in his hand. Renji quickly hauled Yuki out as Nanao decided to lecture her poor poor captain.

"You okay Yuki? You surprised me there…"

"It's just… I don't like that smell… it stings. And that captain is scary, his eyes are unfocused… sake is a bad drink, right?"

"Well… drinking so many is bad… and Kyoraku-taichou is a drinker…"

"I don't like him…"

"It'll be okay… he's actually not a bad person…"

"If he still has that smell, I still won't like him." Renji sighs and patted Yuki's head, understanding her reason for not liking the captain.

"Come on, next is Shuhei's division."

"Shuhei?"

"Hisagi Shuhei, he's a friend of mine. He's the vice-captain of the ninth division. But don't say anything about the captain's eyes, okay? Be polite."

"… Okay." When Yuki met with Shuhei, she quickly pointed out about how Shuhei is like Renji, with tattoes on his face and body. Shuhei raised his eyebrow at Renji who just grinned at him and introduces her to him. When Tousen had walked across them, Shuhei had introduced Yuki to him.

"Pleased to meet you, little one. So you're the one everybody been so noisy about." Kaname said, placing his hand on Yuki's head. Yuki's eyes sparkled, marveled at how he could see her, even with his goggles. When she had asked him this, Tousen chuckled.

"It's because I can see your Reiatsu."

"… What a reiatsu, Renji nii?"

"Reiatsu is something that everyone have, like an aura of their own. But if you train, you can hide your reiatsu. It can be useful if you wanted to sneak onto someone, if they can't sense your reiatsu." Kaname said, to Yuki's fascination.

"Then, I can do it too, right?"

"Yes, of course you can."

"Can you teach me then, Renji nii?" Yuki said, eyes sparkling as Shuhei chuckles.

"And Renji loses to a child." He teased.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll teach you. Now come on, we can't stay too long."

"Okay, bye Tousen-taichou!" Yuki said, pulling Renji's hand away.

/

"Okay, this is the tenth division. I don't think Hitsugaya-taichou will mind if we walk in, just be careful Yuki. Don't even think of following Matsumoto's footsteps."

"Huh?" Yuki said, confused.

"You'll see." Renji said as he pulled Yuki's hand into the tenth division.

"Excuse us!" Renji said, opening the door, looking around not seeing anyone inside.

"Strange, are they out on a mission?"

"What are you looking for Abarai?" Renji yelled and almost jumped when he saw Hitsugaya behind him. Yuki accidentally got pushed back and fell on the floor.

"Ow…" Renji saw Yuki on the ground and quickly helped her up.

"Sorry about that, you okay Yuki?"

"I'm okay… just startled." Yuki said. Yuki then noticed Hitsugaya staring her down and decided to take a step back before a pair of arms grabbed her and pulled her into a crushing embrace.

"Aww! You must be Yuki-chan! Everyone's been talking about you! You're so cute!" Yuki felt her oxygen being cut out as she struggled to break free from Matsumoto's embrace. Renji saw Yuki's face getting pale and panicked.

"Matsumoto! Put Yuki down! She was just released from 4th division yesterday!" Matsumoto quickly let go of her hold on Yuki and the younger quickly dashed behind Renji, clutching onto his hakama.

"Aww! How cute! She looks like a kitty!" Matsumoto cooed.

"Matsumoto…" Renji sighed as Yuki hid further behind Renji.

"Who is she, Abarai?"

"Come on, taichou! You've heard everyone talking about Kuchiki-taichou suddenly bringing in a child!" Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow towards Matsumoto then turned towards Renji.

"Abarai?"

"This is Yuki, she's Kuchiki-taichou's niece. We found her outside Seiteirei, she just got out from the 4th division yesterday, and she got quite a blow on her head, so she's been having trouble remembering things." Renji said, trying not to stutter.

"I see… she was lost before, wasn't she?" Hitsugaya said as Renji pushed Yuki forward.

"Hello, Hitsugaya-taichou." Yuki said, bowing. When Matsumoto walked closer towards Yuki, she quickly went to Renji's other side, hiding.

"Yuki… you don't have to hide…"

"No."

"Well, we should be leaving. Kuchiki-taichou doesn't want her to come back late, excuse us, Hitsugaya-taichou." Renji said as Hitsugaya nodded.

"See you again, Yuki-chan!" Matsumoto waved.

"Hitsugaya-taichou is older than me, right?"

"Yes he is. People say he's a genius since he entered the Shinigami academy and became a taichou after he graduates."

"Oh… he seemed a bit grumpy…?"

"He's that kind of person."

"Okay." After the day ends, Renji would surely know that Yuki will never again try and enter the 11th and 12th division. Renji actually felt apologetic to the little girl for giving her such a scare. It was a coincidence, when they had entered the 11th division, the division was in a frenzy. Ikakku, the bald man, as Yuki said, was running everywhere while Yumichika watches from the corner, trying not to ruin his hair. The shinigamis were getting even more wild when they saw Renji, Yumichika had seen Yuki and introduced himself to her when suddenly Yachiru, the pink-haired vice-captain jumped on her, startling her to death. Yuki actually didn't have any problems with neither Yumichika nor Yachiru, only she was still a bit shy. But when she saw Ikakku and Kenpachi, the girl suddenly cries out loud. Everyone was covering their ears while Renji carried Yuki outside the division. Yuki was still sobbing when both of them walked, and when she suddenly saw a strange creature in front of her, she cried even louder. Renji quickly said that it was only the 12th division captain, but Yuki kept on crying until Renji had to apologize to Kurotsuchi as he kept on walking. Right now, they were in the 13th division when Yuki had finally stopped crying and decided it'll be best if she enjoyed herself in the division's garden.

"The garden's so big…"

"It's because the captain, Ukitake-taichou, has tuberculosis, so he should relax at any time he can. And this garden helps him to do that."

"Why hello, Abarai-kun. Can I help you? And who is this young lady?" Yuki turned her head around and saw a white-haired man wearing a captain's robe.

"Ukitake-taichou! We were just passing through, Yuki wanted a tour." Renji said, pushing Yuki forward.

"Hello, my name is Yuki." Yuki said politely, bowing. Ukitake laughs and patted her head.

"Well, she's a shy girl, I see. Is she the one everyone talked about? Kuchiki-taichou's niece."

"That's right."

"I can see the resemblance though, very clearly." Ukitake said.

"Ukitake-taichou, why is your hair white?" Yuki asked, making Ukitake laugh.

"My hair? It's been like this for so many years already I forgot why. Maybe it's because I'm sick?"

"Then is Hitsugaya-taichou and Gin nii-chan sick too?"

"Oh no! They're perfectly fine, they're just different. You've never seen people like this before?"

"No… and Gin nii-chan has a very big smile on his face."

"Yes he has. And looks like someone is here to pick you up." Ukitake said as Yuki turned around to see Byakuya standing at the door.

"Yuki, let's go back."

"Oji-chan!" Yuki said, latching onto Byakuya's side. Byakuya then saw Ukitake smiling at him and narrowed his eyes.

"Being an uncle so soon, Kuchiki-taichou? Seems like fun, especially with a girl like Yuki-chan. If you have any trouble, you can always come here, Yuki-chan." Ukitake said as Yuki nodded while smiling.

"Okay!"

"Come on, it's getting late for you, Yuki." Byakuya said as he took Yuki's hand and walked out with her. Renji was about to follow his captain before Ukitake hold his hand up.

"Can I ask you a question, Abarai-kun?"

"Yes, Ukitake-taichou?"

"Yuki-chan seemed as if she's never been in Seiteirei, was she born here?"

"W-Well… no, we found her outside Seiteirei actually." Renji said, cold sweating.

"I see, very well then."

* * *

**Read and review everyone?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Bleach!**

**(I don't know what to write here...)**

_**

* * *

The Unknown Child -3-**_

Days passed as Yuki started to adapt to Seiteirei, despite her not knowing about her past. As she started to often visit Byakuya in his division, while mostly spending her time reading the books Ukitake had lend her. Byakuya almost starting to forget about the truth about Yuki until he was reminded when he saw his niece relaxing herself on top of a tree branch, something that his younger sister used to do to annoy him.

"Yuki, get back down here." Byakuya said, careful not to raise his voice because he knew Yuki is still scared of loud voices ever since she had accidentally encountered a Hollow in Seiteirei. When Byakuya didn't receive an answer, he realized that Yuki was fast asleep. He was about to walk away before he sensed Yuki moved and fell out from the tree. Byakuya quickly caught her and sighed in relief when he saw Yuki still asleep.

'She must be tired' he thought. Yuki then slowly opened her eyes and saw Byakuya looking at her.

"Oji-chan? When did you get here… how did I get down? Did I fell?" Yuki asked as Byakuya helped her get down to her feet.

"You did." He said as Yuki yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it…?"

"It's almost noon, are you tired? You should rest." Byakuya said.

"It's okay… I was just sleepier than usual… and somehow, I felt hot…" Yuki said.

"Then rest."

"Right…" Yuki said, walking towards the mansion while Byakuya still had his hand on Yuki's back, walking beside her. Byakuya stepped first inside the mansion, when all of a suddenly, he felt a strong wind blowing right behind him. Byakuya quickly turned around, only to see his niece already down on the ground, unconscious. Byakuya quickly gathered Yuki in his arms, only to see her gasping for breath and whimpering from pain.

"Too hot… so dizzy…" Byakuya quickly shunpo-ed towards the 4th division; the shinigami of the division were startled of his sudden appearance. He ignored them and quickly walked towards Unohana who was looking towards him.

"Kuchiki-taichou, what seemed to be the problem?" Unohana saw the hidden desperation in Byakuya's eyes and quickly ordered Isane to bring the girl in Byakuya's arm into the ward and to tend on her.

"Kuchiki-taichou, you do know about this outcome. Her body is still adapting to the significant changes between the human world and the Seiteirei. She might be a growing teen in the human world, but in Seiteirei, she is the same as a baby who had just entered the world." Unohana said to the solemn Byakuya.

"You should at least remember… not just forget, Yuki is your niece, and Miyuki…"

"Don't talk about her."

"… Very well, I shall go and see what I can do. And I do hope you know and there is still chances Yuki can't adapt, remember, she is still a baby in Seiteirei compared to us." Unohana said before leaving Byakuya in the hall alone, thinking about what she had just said.

/

"It was a fever, if it was any longer, it could've been fatal for her. I advise for her to stay here for a little while more so Isane can tend to her until we knew she is really ready." Unohana said as Byakuya nodded.

"Unohana-taichou, she's awake. And she asks for Kuchiki-taichou." Isane said as Unohana nodded and looked at Byakuya who followed Isane towards Yuki's ward.

"Oji-chan!" Yuki said, sitting up from her bed before Isane walked up to her and pushed her back down.

"You should still rest, Yuki-chan…"

"But I'm okay now… see?" Yuki said, shaking her arms.

"But Yuki-chan, even if kidou heals, you still have to take care of your own self." Unohana said, making Yuki pout.

"But I want to play now… it felt so good! It's like I got a day of sleep! My energy's back!" Yuki said excitedly as Isane looked worriedly towards Unohana.

"That's strange… she should've felt a bit more tired than that…" Isane said.

"Perhaps it's just her positive outlook that saved her… it's true that she are not familiar with something like reiatsu, but I was thinking that perhaps this is why she will be very special if she do know." Unohana said, watching Yuki talking animatedly with Byakuya who smiled at her as he caressed her head.

"But Unohana-taichou… Yuki-chan will ask sooner or later…"

"Let's just hope she'll cope when she knows the truth." Unohana said.

"Did you call me, Isane nee-chan?" Isane quickly stutter, not knowing what to say.

"She was just telling me about your condition, Yuki-chan. You have to stay here for a while more." Unohana said.

"… But I wanna play…"

"I'll give you time to go around, but remember, don't go too far. Don't get outside the 13 divisions. And don't go near 11th and 12th division." Unohana said.

"Okay… but can I sleep for a while now?" Yuki said as she yawned and hid under the covers.

"Sleep all you want, you have to regain your whole energy back." Unohana said as she and Isane walked away, leaving Byakuya alone with Yuki.

"Hey… oji-chan? I wanna tell you something…"

"Yes?"

"There's this dream… it's not in Seiteirei… it's like in a very different place. There's this orange haired onii-chan and his family, they seemed to know me… but I don't remember seeing them… do you think it means something?" Yuki asked. Byakuya stood on his feet, eyes fixed on Yuki's seemingly worried eyes. Deep inside, he was afraid that Yuki would soon knew the truth and would choose to leave Seiteirei instead of staying, and it really worries him.

"It's just a dream, you shouldn't worry about such things. Now rest." Byakuya said, holding Yuki's hand.

"I can play in your office later, right?"

"Yes. As long as you behave."

"Okay…"

"Sleep well, Yuki."

/

"Hello? Ukitake-taichou?" Yuki said, peeking into an empty room.

"I wonder where he is…" Yuki said, stepping into the room full of books. Yuki then stepped onto a small stairs and took a book from the shelf.

"I guess I'll be reading this then, hope no one looks for it." Yuki said, sitting in the middle of the room, flipping pages after pages before she felt something at the door and quickly hide herself.

"Yuki-chan, is that you?" Yuki heard the familiar voice of Ukitake and peeked her head out from the small stairs and saw Ukitake looking around for her.

"I'm here Ukitake-taichou!" Yuki said, making herself visible to the captain's line of vision.

"There you are! Have you been training your reiatsu?"

"No, why?"

"I almost can't sense your reiatsu there, I was worried. Kiyone and Sentaro told me you came but I can't find you anywhere."

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… I just thought you were someone else and hid myself…"

"It's okay, I understand. Now, what book caught your interest?"

"I don't know… I think this is about different ways of focusing your reiatsu?" Yuki said confusedly.

"Ah, yes, this is like a manual for reiatsu. I think this book will be good for you to learn. Now, why don't we go somewhere else? This room is rather bad for your eyes, you need more light to read." Ukitake said.

"Okay…" Yuki said, following Ukitake's lead. Later on, Yuki was found sprawling on the floor of the tearoom where Ukitake watches her with a smile.

"The tatami feels so nice…" Yuki said, yawning.

"You shouldn't sleep there, you're going to catch a cold."

"Oji-chan is going to give me an earful if I caught another fever… but it felt strange…"

"What does?"

"I was just sleeping on a tree since I felt tired, then I fell down but oji-chan saved me… when we were going inside, I suddenly felt sick and then a strong wind blows, after that I woke up to see Isane nee-chan looking after me."

"That's very strange… so you felt sick all of a sudden?"

"Yes… I just felt as if there was something pushing me to fell and it's like being on fire…"

"Perhaps you should go back and rest, Yuki-chan…"

"But when I woke up… I don't feel anything strange. It's like all of a sudden everything's back to normal, I got my energy back… but there was something when I was unconscious…"

"What is it?"

"It was a dream, I woke up and saw a orange-haired onii-chan and there was two girl and a man, their father. They were smiling at me, calling me again and again. I don't know them… but they felt so familiar, so warm… like a family. The big-haired onii-chan would hold my hand, we'd walk together with everyone. Somehow, it felt different than holding hands with oji-chan… its as if I knew them much longer than oji-chan… strange isn't it? Byakuya oji-chan was the one who's been taking care of me all this time but I felt like I just met him…" Yuki said.

"Can you tell me more about this dream, Yuki-chan?"

"Well… we played and played and played, until I felt tired and that onii-chan told me to sleep. And when I woke up, I was in the 4th division…" She said as Ukitake went into deep thought.

"What do you think about the dream, Yuki-chan?" Ukitake asked. Ukitake saw Yuki's strange sad expression and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well…"

"It's okay, if you don't want to tell."

"I just… don't know how to say it… it's strange…"

"Why do you think it's strange?"

"Because… it felt like I belong with them more than I belong here…" Yuki said as Ukitake's eyes widened.

"What do you mean by that, Yuki-chan?"

"It's like they're my real family… my real home… it's strange, I never met them before… or have I? Ever since I first woke up in the 4th division, I didn't remember anything apart of having oji-chan… I remember mom, but I can't seem to remember daddy…" Yuki said sadly as Ukitake patted her back.

"Come on now, let's get you back to the 4th division. It's getting a little bit colder. You should rest."

"You should too, Ukitake-taichou…"

"I will after I bring you back to Unohana-taichou."

"Okay…" Ukitake then walked beside Yuki as both of them head towards the 4th division. Then they saw Hitsugaya leaning against the wall, frowning.

"Hitsugaya-taichou?" Yuki said as Hitsugaya opened his eyes and saw Yuki and Ukitake looking at him.

"Oh… it's you. Why are you here, Yuki?" Hitsugaya said, straightening himself up facing the other two.

"Is something wrong, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Ukitake asked.

"It's nothing."

"I don't think it's nothing." Ukitake and Hitsugaya were both surprised to see Yuki frowning towards HItsugaya.

"What do you mean by that?" Hitsugaya said, looking straight into Yuki's eyes.

"I don't think it's nothing. From how you look like and how the air feels around you, I don't think its nothing." Yuki said, surprising both Ukitake and Hitsugaya.

"You…" Hitsugaya said, his eyes still locking with Yuki's clear ones.

"I don't know how, but you're hiding something, Hitsugaya-taichou. Can you tell me then?"

"I can assume that it was not you then." Hitsugaya said, relaxing his stance.

"Is something wrong, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"There has been something amiss in Soul Society. Both of you should be more careful, especially you Yuki." Hitsugaya said.

"Me?"

"You don't know how to defend yourself if a riot started. Please be careful around the 3rd division."

"But… Gin nii is a nice person… and Kira-san is nice too…"

"Those who smiles aren't always nice. And he might be able to hid himself very well, even if you can read them Yuki." Hitsugaya said.

"…"

"Come on, Yuki-chan, you have to get back to the 4th division. If not, you're going to catch a cold." Ukitake said. Hitsugaya then looked up to Ukitake.

"Did something happen?"

"Well, Yuki-chan told me she just had a fever not too long ago. She was told by Unohana-taichou to come back to the 4th division to stay a night. It was strange, she said she suddenly felt hot and suddenly after she woke up at the 4th division, she felt well again."

"Unohana-taichou must have healed her."

"But she shouldn't have felt like she just had hours of sleep, she should have felt tired and rest more." Ukitake said as both of them turned towards the place where Yuki just stood to find her gone. Ukitake and Hitsugaya looked at each other and walked around to find her.

"Y-Yuki-chan? Yuki-chan? Where are you?"

"Yuki? Are you there?"

"Did you find her, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"No… she's… gone… she just disappeared…"

* * *

**Read&Review everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Bleach!**

_**

* * *

The Unknown Child -4-**_

"Unohana-taichou!" Both Ukitake and Hitsugaya entered the 4th division only to see the one girl they've been looking for sleeping on the bed with the 6th division captain and the 5th division vice-captain watching over her.

"Ah, Ukitake-taichou, Hitsugaya-taichou, is something wrong?"

"Yuki…" Hitsugaya said, watching the now sleeping girl holding Byakuya's hand.

"Ah, Hinamori-san brought her here." Hitsugaya looked questioningly towards his childhood friend.

"I met Yuki-chan when she was walking alone. She said that you and Ukitake-taichou were talking and she doesn't like the feeling and decided to walk on her own. We played together for a while before Yuki-chan collapsed, I brought her here." Hinamori said, watching Yuki worriedly.

"It seemed that Yuki-chan was too tired, she was lucky Hinamori-san brought her here before she could catch a cold." Unohana said.

"Yuki-chan was fine before she collapsed… she was all smiles and laughs… I'm so worried…" Ukitake then stare at Byakuya's unwavering eyes as Hitsugaya noticed there was something that the older captain wanted to say.

"Kuchiki-taichou, I need to ask something of you. And I want answers at this moment, do you mind if I speak to you personally?" Byakuya know that stare of Ukitake's. He looked at the still sleeping Yuki and nodded, standing up and followed Ukitake.

"What's wrong with Ukitake-taichou?" Hinamori asked, not noticing Unohana's change of stance.

"It seemed there was some questions Ukitake-taichou wanted Byakuya-taichou to answer." Unohana said, smiling.

"So, Hitsugaya-kun… eh, where is he?" Hinamori said, not seeing any trace of the short white-haired captain. Unohana sighed and shook her head.

"Kuchiki-taichou, you know of the risks…" she said to herself.

/

"Do you know of the risk?" Ukitake said to the unmoving Byakuya.

"Yes."

"Yuki-chan's body still can't adapt even if both her parents are shinigami… what if she asks about them? About her father?"

"She won't."

"How can you be so sure? Someone of her age is full of curiosity."

"She is different."

"But she's still a child… if you kept this from her for too long, how will she think? You brought her here from the human world, just because she is your niece, the daughter of Miyuki…"

"She has the Kuchiki blood, she belongs here."

"She belongs to her family… they must be very worried about her…"

"She is my niece, I will take care of her." Byakuya said with finality in his voice and walked away from a dejected Ukitake. Hitsugaya then walked towards Ukitake and placed a hand on the other's forearm.

"Kuchiki-taichou will know sooner or later that he was wrong…" Ukitake was surprised to see Hitsugaya beside him and moreover,

"H-How did you know? Did you hear everything?" Ukitake stuttered.

"Yes, everything…"

"Please don't say anything to Yuki-chan about this… I don't know how she would feel, I can't imagine to see her feeling heart-broken. After all, she had always think that Byakuya is the only one taking care of her for a long time."

"…"

"Her body is still weak… and if she felt Kuchiki-taichou's emotion in the air like when she was with you, I don't know what will happen… Yuki-chan might look tough, but we don't know if she ever manage to find out."

"To think that someone like her would actually be hidden from something like this…" Hitsugaya said, feeling pity for the bright girl he knew but now with an exceptional past.

"But she is different, Kuchiki-taichou… he doesn't know of her potential… she will notice his lies soon, and what will he do…? Won't he feel guilty, after lying all this time to his only niece…?" Ukitake said as Hitsugaya shook his head, too sad to feel someone eavesdropping on them.

'_Interesting, so she was born in the human world, with an unknown power_ _sleeping inside of her'_

/

**Yuki opened her eyes only to see white surrounding her. She stood up and walked around, but didn't feel anything. Yuki started to become panicked and felt tears bubbling in her eyes.**

"**Oji-chan? Unohana-taichou? Momo-chan? Ukitake-taichou? Hitsugaya-taichou? Anyone?" Yuki yelled.**

'_**Yuki…'**_

"**W-Who's there?"**

'_**Yuki, my baby girl…'**_

"**Mom? Mommy, is that you?" Yuki said, looking around to still find nothing.**

'_**I'm so sorry… I made you fell into this mess…'**_

'_**We are very sorry, Yuki…'**_** Yuki heard a strangely familiar deep voice and started to run and run.**

"**Mommy! Daddy! Is that you?" Yuki said before she yelped and fell face first to the ground. Yuki started whimpering and curled up, hugging her knees.**

"**I don't like being alone… mommy… daddy… where are you…?" Yuki then saw something glowing in front of her and saw two orbs, white and light blue, floating in front of her.**

"**W-Who…?"**

'_**It's just us, honey.'**_

"**Daddy?"**

'_**We don't want to drag you into all of this, but… we don't have a choice. Don't worry, we'll stay here with you'**_** the two orbs then went into Yuki's chest as she felt something warm in her body and fell into deep slumber.**

"Yuki-chan, Yuki-chan, are you okay?" Yuki fluttered her eyes open and tried to focus them to see Isane looking at her with relief.

"I was worried, you were tossing and turning in your sleep…"

"I saw mommy and daddy… but somehow… I felt so lonely…" Yuki said, tears pouring out from her eyes as she started sobbing. Isane looked at the crying girl with pity before embracing the crying girl.

"It's okay Yuki-chan… you're not alone…" Isane said, trying to soothe the crying black-haired girl.

"It's okay… you're not alone…" she said.

"Is everything alright, Isane?" Unohana asked, seeing Isane stroking Yuki's hair whose head was on her lap.

"Everything's alright, Unohana-taichou… she just had a dream of her parents, she said she could only hear their voices… she was just feeling lonely." Unohana then placed her hand on Yuki's head.

"It seemed that she's getting better, but there was something different inside of her. Could it be that her power started to grow? We must keep an eye on her, her power is still uncontrollable, she'll tire herself if she doesn't know how to control them. And with this incident going around, she can't go around without someone watching over her." Isane nodded as Unohana walked away.

"Why does it seem that something bad is going to happen to Seiteirei?"

"Ngh…" Isane felt Yuki groaning and saw her eyes fluttered open.

"Isane nee-chan?"

"You woke up, how are you feeling?"

"Tired… but can I go to oji-chan?"

"I'm afraid you can't… there was a rumor that a ryoka have entered Seiteirei, you can't just go around without someone watching over you."

"Ryoka? What's a ryoka?"

"A ryoka is like a substitute shinigami, a person who was given power of a shinigami by another shinigami…"

"That's not allowed, right?"

"That's right, that's why we've been trying to capture this ryoka. He was not alone, he has his friends with him, so you can't just get out. And something had happened when you were still sleeping…"

"Something happened…?"

"Aizen-taichou died…" Yuki's eyes widened as she suddenly wrapped her arms around herself.

"Yuki-chan?"

"The air… there was something different in the air… it felt so cold… something's going on… something's wrong… I have to see oji-chan! I have to!" Yuki said, running off from the 4th division ward.

"Yuki-chan! No! Don't go! It's dangerous!" Isane's eyes widened as she saw Yuki shunpo-ed and disappeared, how is she going to explain her captain for this? But did she just saw something moving around Yuki?

"Isane, where's Yuki-chan?"

"Ano… Unohana-taichou…"

/

"Oji-chan… Oji-chan…" Yuki didn't know how she could step so fast, but he remembered Byakuya doing the same thing and tried. Yuki then landed in front of a building and peeked inside before closing her nose and mouth, and looked away from the bloodied scene. There were corpses and blood everywhere it scares her, especially when the air felt so cold to her skin.

"I hope oji-chan's okay… please let oji-chan be okay…" Yuki said, shunpo-ing some more. Yuki then felt something and landed only to widen her eyes when she saw Hinamori down on the ground with blood.

"Momo-chan! Are you okay? Momo-chan!" Yuki said, kneeling down next to the not responding Hinamori.

"My, my, Yuki-chan." Yuki turned her head and went face-to-face with Gin.

"Gin nii…? Why are you here?"

"It's nothing, I was just talking to Hinamori Momo, yes?"

"Y-You did this, onii-chan…?"

"Well, you can say I did. But since you knew, I can't just let you go away with it, right?" Yuki took a deep breath and looked at Hinamori before staring back into Gin's face.

"I won't let you hurt people, Gin nii… you're a nice person, how could you do something like this?"

"Not all people are kind, Yuki-chan, especially the ones with a smile." Yuki remembered Hitsugaya saying the same thing.

"D-Did you kill Aizen-taichou too…?"

"What do you think?" Yuki felt something around Gin and shook her head.

"There must be something… something else… something else that everyone don't know… that something that you're hiding, Gin nii…"

"Shoot 'em dead, Shinsou." Gin muttered as Yuki's eyes widened as she held onto Hinamori's body, trying to protect the other. Yuki felt another different air and opened her eyes to see Hitsugaya in front of her.

"H-Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"I told you already, didn't I? If you ever manage to make Hinamori drip a blood, I will kill you!" Hitsugaya growled, making Yuki moved back, dragging Hinamori with her.

"Yuki, go. You wanted to find Kuchiki-taichou, right? He's at the tall white tower, go there." Yuki then placed Hinamori in a safe place before ripping some of her robe and tied it around Hinamori's wound, stopping the blood. Yuki then nodded and shunpo-ed.

"Hmm, seemed like Yuki-chan started to have her power awaken."

"You're facing me, Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Hitsugaya yelled, releasing his shikai. Back at Yuki, she was shunpo-ing with all her might and felt that she was about to reach her limit.

'The air seemed so different than yesterday! I must tell oji-chan right away!' Yuki thought when she started to see the tall white tower Hitsugaya mentioned.

"There!" Yuki then saw something shining and the sound of clashing swords.

"Could oji-chan be fighting with someone else? I have to hurry… I can't hold on much longer…!" Yuki said, pushing herself a bit more. When Yuki started running up the stairs, she started to hear someone yelling.

"Give her back!" That voice sounded familiar to Yuki as she shook her head and continued running. When Yuki saw the light, Yuki quickly went through the entrance and saw the captain she was searching for.

"Oji-chan!" she yelled as the said person turned around, surprised to see his niece, gasping in front of him. When Yuki shield her eyes from the bright sun, Yuki felt Byakuya holding her.

"Yuki, why are you here?"

"Oji-chan! There's something wrong! There's definitely something wrong! Aizen-taichou wasn't killed! He's still alive! I know it!"

"Why would you think that?"

"I felt something in the air… I can still feel Aizen-taichou's presence, even though a little… but something is different, I'm scared… I'm scared you won't be there…" Yuki said, hugging Byakuya's waist. Byakuya's eyes softened and held Yuki tighter.

"Y-Yuki?" Yuki took a little peek behind Byakuya and saw a somehow familiar orange-haired boy, using his big sword to support his legs.

"W-Who are you…?" Yuki said, making the other's eyes go wide.

"You don't remember me? It's me, Ichi nii!"

"I-I don't know you… I'm scared, oji-chan…" Yuki said, hiding herself in Byakuya's arms. Yuki saw the boy glaring holes to Byakuya.

"What did you do to her? She doesn't belong here!" the boy yelled.

"She is my niece, she is of my responsibility. She is a Kuchiki."

"No she's not! She might have the Kuchiki blood in her, but she's also a Kurosaki! She's Kurosaki Yuki! Her parents gave her that name!" Yuki's eyes widened as flashes of memories appeared in her head. Yuki's mouth trembled as she tried to find her voice, what is happening? Why can't she understand anything? What's going on?

"O-Oji-chan… w-who am I…?" Byakuya looked at the trembling girl and caressed her head.

"You're a Kuchiki and you'll always be… you are my niece."

"She might be your niece! But you don't have the rights to just take her away from her home! You don't know about her as much as I do! She is one of my younger siblings!" the orange-head yelled as Yuki felt her head getting heaver and felt her legs wobbling. Yuki then stared at the orange-head and remember him from his dream. Suddenly she saw a flash in her mind, of the same boy smiling towards her, holding his hand out to her with his sisters behind him smiling at her.

"Ichigo nii-chan… Ichi nii…! Ichi nii!" Yuki suddenly yelled. Byakuya felt Yuki struggling to reach Ichigo and held her closer.

"He's Ichi nii! Ichigo nii-chan!" Yuki said, holding her hand out with tears in her eyes.

"Yuki! Let go of her, you…!" Ichigo said before suddenly someone slashed him right on the stomach, making blood burst out from the cut. Yuki's eyes widened as she started seeing pictures of blood, hollows as well as the face of her parents.

"No… no… Ichi nii! Ichi nii!" Yuki said as she saw a woman carrying her cousin on her shoulder.

"Shihoin Yoruichi…" Yuki felt her uncle let go of his hold on her and hid her behind his back.

"So that's the young girl Ichigo's been ranting on about being kidnapped by you… I see you've been taking care of her very well, little Byakuya." The woman Byakuya said as Yoruichi said.

"Don't hurt Ichi nii! Please!" Yoruichi saw Yuki's tearful eyes and noticed something.

"So you erased her memories of her life before being brought here, didn't you little Byakuya? That was very unusual of you." The woman said before she disappeared when Byakuya charged his sword towards her.

"You can never catch me and never will." The woman laughed as she disappeared. Yuki saw her uncle tightened his fists before she stood with her legs still wobbling.

"O-Oji-chan… was it true…? What she said…" Yuki said before seeing Byakuya's eyes on her and darkness took her conscious.

* * *

**Read&Review everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Bleach!**

_**

* * *

The Unknown Child -5-**_

Yuki opened her eyes to only see herself back in the 4th division. Yuki stood up and remembered everything that happened before she lost her conscious and tears fell from her eyes.

"Everything's a lie…? Everything's made up…?" Yuki said to herself as she started sobbing. Yuki then felt wind brushing her face and knew it was her parents.

"Mommy, daddy…" Yuki said as she cried even more. Yuki then heard someone on the door and decided to hide herself under the covers.

"Yuki-chan, I know you're awake." Yuki heard Unohana's voice and peek her head out from the blanket.

"Unohana-taichou…"

"I'm very sorry for hiding this from you… how are you feeling now?"

"Terrible…" Yuki said, eyes watering.

"It's alright… believe in yourself…"

"I can't… if everything's a lie… I can't…"

"Not everything is a lie, dear. Your experience here is the truth, and the care Kuchiki-taichou showed you is the truth."

"Then why did he lie to me…?"

"He was afraid of losing you… you are his only blood relative." Suddenly she remembered about another black haired girl from her past.

"Rukia nee-chan…?"

"Rukia's older sister, Hisana, was Kuchiki-taichou's wife."

"W-Was…?" Yuki wished she could stop her mouth, but her curiosity just had beaten her.

"Hisana died of sickness… and she told him to find and take care of Rukia for her. Kuchiki-taichou lost the person he loves the most, first his younger sister, then his wife… imagine how he must feel… then he finally found you on the day of his sister's death, I knew he always thought about you when he came back that day. I know what he did was wrong, but he can't let you gone away from him as well."

"But why did he took Rukia nee-chan away…?"

"Kuchiki-taichou cannot do anything against an order… you know that." Unohana said as Yuki lowered her head, eyes still brimming with tears.

"But I wish he wouldn't lie to me at first…"

"He was scared, Yuki-chan… everyone has their own fear…" Unohana said. Yuki thought about Unohana's word and nodded to herself.

"I have to find him, and save Rukia nee-chan as well. Maybe I can find Ichi nii as well on the way, as long as Aizen-taichou didn't get there first."

"How did you know Aizen-taichou is still alive…?" Unohana asked, surprised.

"I don't know… it's just… You can't just manipulate the air you walk through just like that… I can still feel him, and his reiatsu." Unohana then nodded.

"Go then, do what you want to do. As long as you keep in mind, you're not fully healed, your body is not as strong as you thought it is. I'll be joining the others."

"Right." Yuki affirmed as Unohana walked out from her ward.

"I have to find oji-chan… but how? I can't control my power well… if that power Unohana-taichou and everyone says it exists, how can I use it? I really want to help everyone…" Yuki then noticed that the necklace she always wears around her neck glowed differently. They glowed just like how the two orbs that contains the voices of her parents before.

"Mommy… daddy, you're here with me aren't you? Okay, I'll do my best, I'll make you proud." Yuki said, gripping her necklace tightly before looking around and opened the window.

"Please… lend me your power, help me… tell me where my important ones are…" Yuki whispered to the wind. Yuki then closed her eyes and stepped out from the window. Yuki opened her eyes once more and saw herself standing on mid-air.

"Please, don't let me down, my body." She said to herself before shunpo-ing.

/

'_Almost there… hang on Yuki…'_ Yuki told herself as she felt her pace getting slower as she ran through obstacles like small hollows that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Everything's getting worse, and every captains of the division were all sent out there… even Yamamoto sou-taichou." Yuki said, stopping to catch her breath and to look around.

"Come on, come on, where are they…" Yuki said, closing her eyes while one of her hand held her necklace tightly.

"Over there." Yuki said as she ran once more. Yuki closed her eyes as she ran, trying to locate everyone with the winds guiding her. Yuki suddenly opened her eyes, seeing Gin in front of a wounded Byakuya. Yuki then saw all the captains there, especially the one captain everyone thought died, holding Rukia up by her neck. Yuki felt anger growing inside of her and pushed herself when she saw Gin's sword extend. Yuki then felt a stab through her right shoulder and opened her eyes to see Byakuya's eyes on her, one of his hand holding the end of Gin's sword.

"Oji-chan…" Yuki-chan, when she fell onto her knees after Gin retracted back his sword.

"Yuki…" Byakuya said, holding onto Yuki's shoulder. Yuki then felt anger once again bubbling inside of her when she heard familiar chuckles behind her.

"Yuki-chan, you're finally here." Yuki stood up, holding onto her right shoulder and glared at Aizen who smiled at her. Yuki then noticed Rukia unconscious in a wounded Renji's arm. Yuki narrowed her eyes at Aizen and noticed the man had a small black ball in his hand.

"Why did you do this, Aizen-taichou…? Gin nii, Tousen-taichou…?"

"I thought you've been warned? Not all smiling people are nice."

"I already-" Yuki wasn't able to finish her sentence when Aizen decided to cut in for her.

"You already know, yes. Because of that special powers of yours; the power to control the wind, the power to read them and you use them unconsciously to read people." Aizen told everyone.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Aizen-taichou."

"Well of course you don't, little one. Because you never knew, never knew about what amazing powers you have inside of you. You don't know how much changes you can make using it."

"Stop your yapping, Aizen! Yuki will never do that!"

"Hm? How about if I do this then? If I use my kidou on her…" Aizen said as a round sphere appeared in front of Aizen's hand and blasted it towards Yuki. Yuki closed her eyes and crossed her arms out to defend herself. Then she felt a strong wind and opened her eyes to see the attack Aizen directed at her bounced somewhere else. Yuki then felt the wind surrounding her forming a protective shield.

"See? Even if she can't control them, she can still use it." Aizen said. Yuki suddenly fell onto her knees.

"Yuki!" Yuki heard others calling out to her worriedly as she looked into Aizen's eyes.

"You're hurting others! Why do you have to?"

"Because it is necessary, to make a new and perfect world, everyone must be wiped. And I am the God." Yuki forced herself to stood and was about to shunpo towards Aizen before Ukitake held her back right before a pillar of light shielded the three traitors from everyone.

"Wait! Let me go Ukitake-taichou!"

"You can do nothing Yuki-chan! They are already at a different dimension than us! And you can't hold on anymore!" Ukitake said as Yuki stopped struggling and lowered her head.

"Pity isn't it Yuki? If you come with me, you can become stronger and you can make a world where no one can hurt you anymore."

"I would love to have that kind of world… but if that means I have to kill everyone, then no is my answer. I'd better have myself hurt to protect everyone than hurt myself for hurting them!" Yuki growled. Everyone who was present in that same area was surprised at Yuki's sudden maturity and her bravery to utter such words.

"Very well then, good bye." Aizen said, disappeared into the ripped sky. Ukitake then let go of his hold on Yuki as he sighs.

"Yuki-chan…" Ukitake's eyes suddenly widened when he saw Yuki's blood burst out from her body.

"Yuki!" Ichigo yelled as he struggled to reach his unmoving baby cousin.

"Ichi nii-chan… everyone's safe now… right…?" Yuki said painfully as she yelled in pain as the wind started to cut her skin.

"Yuki!" Hitsugaya yelled, was about to run towards the wounded girl before having himself being pushed back by the gust of wind surrounding Yuki.

"I want to sleep… so sleepy…" Yuki said as her eyelids are getting heavier.

"Hold on a bit longer, Yuki-chan!" Yuki then saw a familiar blurry figure in a distance.

"Orihime nee-chan? Is that you…? You can heal? You should heal Ichi nii first… he's in much worse condition than I do… I'll be… okay…" Yuki said before she closed her eyes. Hitsugaya felt the wind shielding Yuki disappeared as the girl lost consciousness and quickly grabbed her shoulders.

"Oi! Yuki! Open your eyes! Yuki!" Hitsugaya said, shaking her shoulder. After no response, Hitsugaya placed his hand near Yuki's nose.

"Her breathing is getting slower, hurry!" Hitsugaya yelled. Hitsugaya then felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Unohana smiling softly at him.

"Do not worry, Hitsugaya-taichou. I won't let her fell to the same condition as Hinamori-fukutaichou." Unohana said, watching Yuki being carried away by the 4th division members.

"… Right…" Hitsugaya said, watching the now weak black haired girl being carried away.

/

Yuki blinked her eyes open and found herself, once again, for the umpteenth time, in the 4th division.

"I must take care of myself more…" Yuki said, slipping out from her room before getting caught by Isane who was on her way to Yuki's room.

"Yuki-chan! You should walk after you wake up!"

"B-But… I want to make sure that oji-chan and everyone is okay…" Yuki said meekly.

"Very well, Kuchiki-taichou is in that room, remember, be careful." Isane said as Yuki held onto her shoulder, which was now in a cast.

"I will." Yuki said as Isane walked pass her. Yuki stood in front of the door, Isane had just told her and was hesitant on knocking before she heard a voice from inside.

"Come in Yuki." Yuki's breath hitched as she opened the door and saw Byakuya looking at her.

"Oji-chan…" Yuki said as she closed the door and sat the chair provided beside the bed. Both Yuki and Byakuya were silent, as Yuki didn't know what to say to her uncle. Yuki felt her tears building up and felt a hand on top of her head.

"I'm sorry…" Yuki then held onto Byakuya's hand and shook her head.

"It's okay oji-chan… I understand…"

"Your mother, she fell in love with your father and one night, she asked me, what will I do if I ever fell in love with someone who was not a noble." Yuki was surprised when Byakuya openly talked about her mother but decided to listen.

"I told her we cannot change anything, then she left. After that, I never saw her in Seiteirei ever again… she ran away with your father, where I don't know, but I assume they went outside of Seiteirei before went into the Human World."

"…"

"I was angry towards your great-grandfather, after he told me he will never welcome your mother to the Kuchiki family again if she ever came back. I decided to investigate on my own."

"Then you were there… when mommy and daddy…"

"Yes, I was sent here to investigate on the sudden rise of Hollow. We were going towards the source of the reiatsu when suddenly we didn't felt anything. We went to the park where we last sensed the reiatsu… and I saw you, sitting under the tree, next to your parents bodies…"

"And then you asked me who I am, why was I there… what happened… after that, I fell unconscious before the police brought me to Ichi nii's home." Yuki said.

"I was shocked to see Miyuki there, when I heard you say mom and dad, I was shocked… to know that actually Miyuki had a daughter, my niece…" Yuki said, caressing Yuki's face.

"After that I never met you again… I was so scared, but Ichi nii and everyone tried to help me, then Rukia nee-chan came and Ichi nii became involved, fighting those hollows. Then you and Renji nii-chan came, and took Rukia nee and me away."

"I've always thought about you, how you are… how similar you are to Miyuki. I wanted to see you again, and I was surprised to see you defending that ryoka. Your eyes shone just like your mother's, but I can see a certain aspects that certainly must came from your father. Miyuki never had any friends, but I'm sure your father influenced both her and you to protect those who are close to you." Byakuya said as he wiped Yuki's tears.

"Don't cry… you shouldn't show your tears."

"O-Okay oji-chan… thanks for telling me everything." Yuki said, embracing her uncle while burying her face on his shoulder.

"Anything for you…" Byakuya said softly, brushing his hand in Yuki's black hair.

"I'm glad… oji-chan told me everything…"

"I'm sorry, to take this long… I was wrong…"

"But I'm so glad I met you, oji-chan…"

"I as well, Yuki…" Byakuya said, kissing the top of Yuki's head.

* * *

**Read and Review guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Bleach!**

_**

* * *

The Unknown Child -6-**_

"Oji-chan, is Ichi nii…"

"That ryoka seemed to be already running outside."

"I…"

"Go then, go find him. He's your family. Go back to where you belong." Yuki's eyes widened when she heard what her uncle said.

"B-But! Oji-chan, I thought…"

"It'll be futile if I just let you stay here while you kept thinking of them, won't it? They brought you up, you should go back to them."

"C-Can I… can I come back…?"

"Anytime, anyday…" Byakuya smiled at her as Yuki flung towards Byakuya and sobbed towards his shoulder.

"Thank you, oji-chan! Thank you so much!" Yuki said as Byakuya also wrapped his arms around Yuki's trembling figure.

"I could only give you this, I hope this is enough."

"I couldn't ask for more! I'll take care of myself and stay safe, I promise!" Byakuya smiled and patted his niece's back.

"That's good…"

/

When Yuki had excused herself to everyone, Ukitake was almost in tears, hugging her as if she was leaving forever. Unohana just advised her to take care of herself and told her to give it her best.

"I hope… I can come back again, one day." Yuki told them before she left to walk for the last time around Seiteirei. Yuki walked and walked and walked before arriving in a field, seeing a familiar black haired girl standing.

"Rukai nee!" Yuki said happily as the said person turned around and smiled when she saw the other girl.

"Yuki-chan!" Rukia said as Yuki ran and hugged Rukia.

"I missed you so much!"

"I'm so glad you're okay…" Rukia said, patting Yuki's head. Yuki saw another woman and smiled shyly at her.

"So, it this the little girl Ichigo talked about?" the woman said as Rukia nodded.

"Yuki-chan, this is Shiba Kuukaku, a sibling of one of my former subordinates. She helped Ichigo and the others got to Seiteirei." Rukia said. Yuki detached herself from Rukia and bowed.

"Hello, my name is Kurosaki Kuchiki Yuki." Both Kuukaku and Rukia were surprised when she told them her full name.

"Oji-chan manage to hide parts of my memories so I could only remember my name. But I remember mommy and daddy told me that this is my name and I should be proud of it. Oji-chan was surprised as well when I told him this." Yuki said as Kuukaku chuckles and shook her head.

"Her eyes are just like his."

"Excuse me… Kuukaku-san, is the sibling you mentioned is Shiba Kaien-san?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Yuki's face brightens as her eyes started to sparkle.

"Ukitake-taichou told me about him! Kaien-san is a very great person! From what Ukitake-taichou told me he's very nice and will protect his family! He must be a very great person! I wanted to be just like him, I wanted to always protect my family from harm, just like what Ichi nii does!" Yuki said as Kuukaku smiled.

"I like your style, girl. Thank you, for saying that. I must leave." Kuukaku said before walking away. Suddenly Yuki and Rukia felt a chill behind them and saw a certain white-haired captain crossing his arms.

"Hitsugaya-taichou?" Yuki said confused as of why would the captain be here.

"So, you're leaving?" Hitsugaya said as Yuki nodded.

"You're leaving where, Yuki-chan?"

"I'm going home…" Yuki said, smiling as Rukia's eyes widened.

"I'm going home, with Ichi nii… I'm finally going to see Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan and Isshin oji-chan again…" Yuki said as a tear slid down her face. Rukia wiped Yuki's tears and patted her head.

"That's great then…"

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Yuki?" Rukia looked suspiciously towards the white-haired captain before Yuki nodded and followed Hitsugaya.

'I wonder what Hitsugaya-taichou wanted to talk about…'

/

"You're leaving without telling?"

"I actually told everyone already, but I didn't see you there. Busy with paperwork's again Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Matsumoto disappeared, though I can't blame her.

"Poor Matsumoto nee-chan… she and Gin nii are good friends…" Yuki said, feeling sorry for the bright orange haired woman.

"Were would be the right word…"

"But Gin nii seemed to have another reason to go with…"

"Another reason?"

"I don't know… but Gin nii-chan might be masking his surroundings, but I can feel it, something different from that man…" HItsugaya's eyes softened, Yuki seemed to refused saying Aizen's name, she was still scared of him.

"I see…"

"So… how's Hinamori-chan doing…?"

"She's still in a coma, she hasn't woken up."

"I'm sorry I didn't come there sooner… I should've felt it…"

"But your power hasn't awaken, I can't ask you to do what you don't know." Hitsugaya said as Yuki shook her head.

"I shouldn't have passed those feelings as nothing… I should've just asked someone…"

"I told you, this is not your fault. Hinamori wouldn't want you to think like this as well." Hitsugaya said, placing a hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"Here, Hinamori had been wanting to give you this." Hitsugaya said, taking Yuki's hand and placed something in it. Yuki opened her palm and saw a hair clip.

"Thank you for giving me this, Hitsugaya-taichou." Yuki said before she sensed something and quickly turned back. Hitsugaya noticed the longing in Yuki's eyes and sighed.

"Go then, Kurosaki's there already." Hitsugaya said as he hugged Yuki. Yuki, who was surprised by Hitsugaya's sudden hug felt something surround him: worry.

"Take care of yourself, I'm not going to save you if anything happens." Hitsugaya said, smiling.

"Right, see you soon, Hitsugaya-taichou. Thank you, for everything, for keeping up with someone as uncoordinated as me." Yuki said before Hitsugaya saw her running and jumping on the surprised Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Be save…" Hitsugaya said before he shunpo-ed back to Seiteirei.

/

"Ichi nii!" Yuki said happily as she jumped on the more than surprised Ichigo.

"Yuki!" Ichigo said, finally snapped out from his shock and grabbed Yuki by the waist, lifting her up like how he used to be when they were still young.

"Ichi nii! It's really you Ichi nii!" Yuki said, hugging Ichigo's neck, laughing happily.

"Yuki! My baby cousin! " Ichigo said before feeling Yuki grabbed the back of his hair.

"I'm not a baby!" Yuki protested as Ichigo just laughed at Yuki's pout. Ichigo kept holding onto Yuki until the said girl finally had enough and struggled free from her cousin and hugged Orihime and Sado.

"Orihime nee-chan, Sado nii! I missed you so much! I thought I'd never see you again!" Yuki said before noticing a new figure looking at her.

"Are you the one they called a Quincy…?" Yuki said, jumping off from Sado and stare into the Quincy's eyes.

"I'm Ishida Uryuu, so you're Kurosaki's young cousin… how did you know I am a Quincy?" Uryuu said.

"Oji-chan told me about how Ichi nii brought someone who is a Quincy that was supposed to be extinct, but I guess Kurotsuchi-taichou is just a mad man, right?"

"H-How did you know all of this?" Ichigo said.

"Because I know everything… I felt everything… I saw everything…" Yuki said as Ichigo sighed and hugged his trembling cousin.

"It's okay, you're safe with me now… you're safe with me." Ichigo said as Yuki nodded.

"But… Uryuu nii is a nice person inside, I'm sure of it." Yuki said, smiling to Uryuu who smiled back at her.

"You've always been able to do that, see others…"

"Ichi nii… I… I saw mommy and daddy…" Yuki said as Ichigo stopped on his tracks and everyone listened to what the young girl was about to say.

"Mommy and daddy are with me now… they said they will always stay with me, in my heart… now I'll be just like Ichi nii! I'll protect you and everyone close to me as well!" Yuki said, determined. Ichigo was shocked for a moment before smiling and ruffling Yuki's hair.

"Hey, where did you get that hair clip, Yuki-chan?" Orihime said after seeing something glinting on Yuki's black hair.

"Oh… Hitsugaya-taichou gave it to me, he said Hinamori-chan has been keeping this for me." Yuki said. Ichigo and the others saw a hint of red on Yuki's face and couldn't help but smile while Ichigo felt something burning inside of him.

"Ichi nii… can I go home with you then…?" Yuki asked meekly. Ichigo looked into Yuki's eyes and could still saw the same young shy Yuki he always took care of.

"Of course Yuki… of course…" Ichigo said.

/

When Ichigo had come back, Yuzu and Karin ran to hug their oldest brother, ranting about how worried they were. And when they saw Yuki standing shyly next to Ichigo, the twins quickly showered her with hugs and the three of them cried together, while Yuki kept saying how sorry she was for making them worry so much.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Yuki said again and again as Ichigo led the three crying girls towards the living room.

"I'm so glad you're safe, Yuki-chan…" Yuzu said.

"We were so worried! When Ichi nii came back one night, you disappeared! I thought you… you…" the usually strong Karin is now crying, hugging Yuki close to her.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Yuki cried, unable to stop her tears that fell like waterfall. Then someone patted Yuki's head and she looked up to see Isshin smiling towards her with Ichigo standing beside him.

"Well… welcome home, Yuki-chan… welcome home…" Isshin said as Yuki cried harder.

"I'm home…!" Yuki cried as Ichigo smiled at his crying cousin.

* * *

**Read and review guys!**

**Thank you for reading up until this chappie!**

**I'll work harder!**

(After I get the hang of this headache of mine...)


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Bleach!**

_**

* * *

The Unknown Child -7-**_

After Yuki had arrived back safely at Karakura town, the news had spread and sometimes people would come to the Kurosaki Clinic, just to see how the young orphaned girl was doing and Yuki couldn't be more grateful for everyone's support. But she couldn't just tell them she went to Seiteirei can't she? So she just made up a story where she was in the mountains, supposedly to look for some herbs but had gotten herself lost in the darkness and struggled to survive. Everyone believed her, since they knew, ever since Yuki lost her parents, she had became a bit more distant to everyone and likes to walk alone. People kept telling her to stay strong and not to give up and Yuki couldn't be more than grateful.

And Tatsuki, when she knew from Orihime that Yuki had came back safely without harm she quickly went to the Kurosaki Clinic.

"Tatsuki nee-chan!" Yuki was more than happy to welcome the crushing embrace Tatsuki gave her.

"You're okay! What happened? I heard from everyone you got lost, why did you go to the mountains by yourself?" Tatsuki scolded.

"I'm sorry… I thought… I might be able to see something…" Tatsuki's eyes softened. Yuki might look as if she's telling the truth, but Tatsuki know Yuki more than that. About Yuki's constant crying of monsters and how she'd look as if there were something beside her, Tatsuki knew Yuki more than that. But she decided that Yuki knew if she had told the truth no one would've trusted her, since she's still a child, so she'd believe her for now.

"You should've at least told someone you're going somewhere…"

"I can't… I don't want anyone to look for me…"

"You're making everyone worried even more if you don't say anything…"

"I'm sorry Tatsuki nee… I'll be good, I promise…" Yuki said as Tatsuki patted the girl's head before saying goodbye to the girl and walk back to her home.

"Sorry Tatsuki nee-chan… I know you knew I'm lying, but I'm sure you know that I can't just say the truth… you'd be in danger…"

/

It was one morning with Ichigo inside his class. Like usual, he punched Keigo before the boy manage to touch him and greeted Asano. He nodded to Chad, Uryuu and Orihime and sat down on his desk before hearing Keigo asked how did Chad and Ichigo got to muscular all of a sudden.

The class was almost empty since everyone had gone outside to eat or to mingle with their friends. Suddenly they heard the window opened and Rukia jumped in.

"T-That's Kuchiki-san! But she went missing, right?" Few students said as Ichigo and the others were stunned. Then the door opened and Ichigo was sure that day couldn't be merrier when he saw Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Ikakku and Yumichika standing in front.

"Y-All of you… what are you doing here!" Ichigo yelled. Keigo, mesmerized by Matsumoto, almost jumped on her only for the lady to hit him with no mercy and didn't even notice him.

"Mission." Hitsugaya said.

"So, Ichigo, how's Yuki-chan?" asked Matsumoto excitedly.

"She's been good, going to school like usual. She still needs to rest a bit more though, sometimes she could overwork herself, it's still a mystery as of why."

"Perhaps it's because her power hasn't been fully brought out, if she can control her power, perhaps her body will come back to normal. She might've used her powers without her knowing." Hitsugaya said.

"… You sure know a lot about her…" Ichigo said suspiciously.

"What's wrong with that? Unohana-taichou seemed to told everyone about her condition every time she had to bring back to the 4th division." Hitsugaya said.

"Don't tell such lies, taichou! I know you like her, ever since Hinamori-chan spend her time with Yuki-chan you started to spend more time with her too!" Matsumoto said as Hitsugaya glared at his vice-captain.

"You do know I'm going to keep my eyes on you, don't you?" Ichigo said as Hitsugaya just shrugged. Hitsugaya then sensed something and quickly moved his eyes towards the classroom door just as it slid open.

"Ichi nii, are you there?" a shy voice called as Ichigo quickly walked towards the door to see his cousin standing there.

"Yuki, what are you doing here? Don't you have school?"

"They ended the school early today… and I just wanted to give you your lunch box."

"But I brought it from home."

"That's mine… Yuzu-chan accidentally mixed it… I can't eat yours…" Yuki said as Ichigo smiled and patted Yuki's head and walked towards his desk. Yuki then felt something and saw Hitsugaya staring at her.

"Hitsugaya-taichou? Why are you here? And there's Matsumoto nee, Ikakku-san and Yumichika-san too…" Yuki said, spotting the female waving madly at her.

"Mission. So, how are you?"

"I'm okay, how about you? Is Hinamori-chan okay?"

"Hinamori's okay, still unconscious." Tatsuki saw Hitsugaya talking to Yuki as if they've known each other for quite a while and decided to approach Ichigo.

"Does that boy know Yuki? He's been talking with her…" Tatsuki said, watching as Hitsugaya and Yuki talking leisurely.

"Oh, him? Yeah, Yuki knows him. They're friends." Ichigo said, picking out a lunch box from his desk.

"Here, Yuki. Have you eaten yet? Or have you been waiting for this?"

"I'm okay, I'll eat it when I got back home. See you soon, Hitsugaya-taichou, everyone. Bye Tatsuki nee." Yuki said before Hitsugaya placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Be careful."

"Got it, you don't have to say it like Unohana-taichou. I'll do my best to take care of myself." Yuki said before leaving the class.

"That's what you always say…" Hitsugaya whispered to himself.

/

Back at the Kurosaki residence, Yuki was sitting on the dinner table, watching her lunch box while playing with her chopsticks.

"Yuki-chan, why aren't you eating? You're going to get sick if you don't…" Yuzu said.

"…! Sorry Yuzu-chan, I was just thinking about something…" Yuki said, lokking apologetically to Yuzu who watches Yuki eat with worried eyes.

"Yuki-chan, are you feeling okay?" Yuzu asked.

"I'm okay, Yuzu-chan! You don't have to worry! I'm done, thanks for the food Yuzu-chan!" Yuki said, placing the lunch box in the sink before walking up the stairs.

"That's strange… I don't remember Yuki-chan ever liking eating cucumbers…" Yuzu said, looking at Yuki's clean lunch box.

Yuki was ascending the stairs, her mind full of different thoughts. Thoughts about her powers she has yet to control freely. Yuki remembers than whenever anger and sadness took over her, her powers became uncontrollable. Is it possible that her powers needed so much concentration and with such little distractions it can be uncontrollable? Will she be of danger to anyone, her family? If her power is as dangerous as she thought, wouldn't it be better for her to stay away from everyone else? To stay away from her family that she wanted to protect so much, would they look for her again then? If she had told them what she thought, they might leave her alone…

Yuki stopped in front of Ichigo's room and was about to open the door before she heard something fell inside as she opened the door. She saw Ichigo under the pile of other shinigamis she saw at school and blinked her eyes before the room's inhabitants noticed her on the door.

"S-Sorry… I didn't know…" Yuki said as Ichigo stared at her worriedly.

"Are you okay Yuki? You couldn't sense them?"

"I-I sensed them… just now… I guess I was just daydreaming… sorry Ichi nii, everyone…" Yuki said, quickly closing the door. Unknown to her, the white haired captain perched at the window was looking at her worriedly.

"I'm feeling so strange today…" Yuki said, lying on her bed, looking towards the picture frames she hung on the wall. There were Ichigo's family as well as her with her parents, she was hugging her mother's neck while her father had his arms around her mother, they were laughing at what Isshin had said before their picture was taken. Yuki was looking towards the camera with her big blue eyes, curious of the black box thing. The next picture was of her with her parents outside her elementary school, her first day of elementary. And the next, was the last picture the three of them has ever taken, they day of her last birthday before the tragedy happened.

"I missed you so much…" Yuki said. Isshin had told her when he took her in to stay in the same room as Yuzu and Karin do, but she had wanted to stay alone, too afraid that the monster would attack the twins if it ever came for her. Ever since then, Ichigo had helped cleaning up the spare room so she could use it as her own, she hung those pictures on the wall and no one had ever dared to take it off. Next to the previous three pictures, was of her and the younger version Ichigo, the boy was carrying her in his arms, grinning widely at the camera while she gripped his shirt tightly.

"**Say cheese, Yuki!"** she remembered Ichigo told her then. Yuki loved her oldest cousin so much, since he had always been there for her, since he also knew the pain of losing someone dear to him or her. Yuzu and Karin had always been helping her cope as well; spending time with her even if she didn't talk at all. She wouldn't want to change them for anything, and she had promised to herself she wouldn't put them in danger if it were the last thing she does.

So much had happened in the past few days, her being brought to Seiteirei, forgotten everything until the end, realizing that her mother is a shinigami, discovering her powers. She wonders if those things were all just a dream she had imagined and then she'd wake up to see her parents' smile again. She'd want that, but then again, she'd never meet so much people she now held dear in her heart.

"**You shouldn't take your family for granted…"** Hitsugaya told her once. He and Hinamori were kind enough to explain everything to her when they were in Seiteirei. She was like a newborn, not knowing everything. But knowing how many years the others have lived, comparing to her, she's really a newborn. If Hitsugaya is still considered a child, then she's like a baby who had just opened her eyes to the world. When she saw Hinamori on the ground surrounded by her blood, she was frozen, too afraid to think and too afraid to talk. Blood had always given her nightmares, it was not a phobia, but the sight of pooling blood is never a good thing for her.

"You should try and have more confidence in yourself. You have people there behind you and in front of you." Yuki blinked and sat up, pulling her hairclip off her hair and observe it. A gift from Hinamori; given by Hitsugaya. Now that she thought of it, Hitsugaya seemed to give her good advices, has he ever experience the same feeling as the one she's having now? Yuki sighed and closed her eyes before falling into deep slumber while a tear escaped her eyes.

'**I'm scared…'** was the last thought she had before she went off to dreamland.

/

The next day, Ichigo walked down the stairs to find Yuzu and Karin bustling here and there. When he was about to ask what happened, Karin went ahead of him since she noticed him looking confusedly.

"Yuki-chan got a fever! Bad one!" Ichigo's eyes widened and quickly went back up to his cousin's room to find her curled up on her bed, face red and out of breath.

"Yuki-, are you alright?" Ichigo said as he placed his hand on Yuki's head before retracting it quickly.

"You're burning! What's wrong?" Ichigo said as Yuzu and Karin came with towels and packs of ice. Ichigo quickly grab the towels and wiped Yuki's face and placed the ice packs on Yuki's forehead.

"I-Ichi nii… Yuzu-chan… Karin-chan…"

"Don't talk Yuki-chan, you should rest more." Yuzu said.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't say that, now go to sleep, Yuki-chan." Karin said as Yuki closed her eyes and tried to drift off to slumber. Unknown to the inhabitants inside, Hitsugaya was actually sitting on top of the roof, he came after feeling Yuki's sudden sharp decrease and increase of reiatsu and was afraid there might be hollows attracted to it. Hitsugaya heard what the Kurosaki siblings were all worried about and couldn't help but sigh.

"So it's true, it's far more uncontrollable than I thought." Hitsugaya said before he thought of it.

"Cold it be… that her emotions are the one controlling her powers? On anger, sadness, her powers will be uncontrollable, but on desire to protect and justice… it can be controlled?" Hitsugaya said before shunpo-ing away from the Kurosaki residence.

/

That same afternoon, a yell erupted from the Kurosaki clininc that almost had the whole neighborhood shaking.

"What's wrong Ichi nii?"

"Yuki's gone! Did you see her out?"

"What! We didn't hear anything from the kitchen!" Karin yelled from downstairs. Ichigo searched Yuki's room and saw that the window was slightly open.

"Yuki, she…" Ichigo gritted her teeth and ran down the stairs.

"I'm going to look for her!"

"Be careful, Ichi nii!" Yuzu said as Ichigo ran out from the house.

Somewhere inside Karakura city, Yuki was walking slowly, sometimes limping. Yuki hugged her jacket tightly around her body to warm her and had her hood up so no one would recognize her. Yuki's breathing was ragged and her face is still red from the fever, but she was determined to keep going.

"I have to control my power, I have to…!" she said to herself.

* * *

**Read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been a long while since I last updated this fic... I'm very sorry...**

**I was busy with my PoT fics and I didn't have any ideas and I forgot I haven't uploaded this one yet...**

**Anyways, pleas enjoy!**

_**

* * *

The Unknown Child -8-**_

In her un-well state, Yuki kept on moving, sometimes earning a curious gaze from passerby for her limping or occasionally falling. Yuki kept on walking, until she had finally arrived at the cemetery, where Ichigo's mother's tomb resides as well as her parents. Yuki knelt down in front of her parents' tombs and opened her hood.

"I'm sorry mommy… daddy… I know you're worried for me, but I have to control… this power that I have. Please guide me…" Yuki said, whipping the dust on the tombs. Yuki then coughed violently and looked towards the rows of trees behind the cemetery.

"Hopefully no one will find me here… I have to rest now…" Yuki whispered.

"That was very unusual of you… leaving Kurosaki and his family in panic like that." A voice said from behind her as Yuki's shoulder stiffened before relaxed after she recognize the voice.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, why are you here…?"

"Do you think I'd let you go without explaining to me what happened?"

"I just have to control myself… my powers… I have to, if not, Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan will be in danger…"

"But don't you think you should wait until your fever went away?"

"… How did you know I have a fever? I haven't stepped outside the house this morning…"

"Your reiatsu shot up and down irregularly, I have a feeling you'll be sick soon. You're not of full health yet."

"I won't be if I don't control my powers." Kumiko said, making Hitsugaya stare into her eyes.

"Tell me then."

"My powers are still not under my control, and it affected my reiatsu, as well as my body's condition. That's why…"

"I will help then."

"H-Huh?"

"I will help you then." Hitsugaya said, giving her a small smile.

"Thank you, Hitsugaya-taichou…"

/

For hours, Yuki stood under the shades of tress next to the cemetery with Hitsugaya watching over her, giving her advices on her kidou as well as the power of the wind she wields.

"Try to control your reiatsu, focus."

"I'm trying…" Yuki panted as she fell onto her knees.

"Do you need to rest?"

"No, I'm starting to get a hold of it…" Yuki tried to stand but fell once more on her knees.

"You should rest, you've been doing that for hours." Hitsugaya said, holding Yuki's shoulder to help her lean on a tree.

"I'm sorry…"

"You shouldn't be, you're doing great."

"I have to control it… quickly… before I became a threat to everyone…" Yuki sighed.

"You worked too hard, you need to take it slow as well." Hitsugaya said.

"I know, but I can't waste time…"

"You shouldn't rush yourself either. If you want to control it in little time, you should take it easy as well. If you kept rushing, you're going to get frustrated and couldn't control yourself. Do you want that?" Hitsugaya said, glaring Yuki into submission.

"… I'm sorry…"

"You just need to know, that there are actually people who doesn't think of you as a bother… your family is worried for you."

"I know… and I owe them that much to-…" Yuki said before she felt the world spinning and darkness took over her vision.

'_Don't die…'_

/

'_Don't die… don't die of your own carelessness…'_

"H-Huh?" Yuki opened her eyes only to find herself in a meadow she had never seen. The moon was shining brightly as she looked around not to find anything but a tree she was under and grass everywhere.

"Where am I…?"

"This is your dream, or more exactly, this meadow portrays your mind, Yuki." Yuki finally notices a figure of a girl, much taller than herself with short black, reaching only to the stranger's shoulder and piercing red eyes. Yuki couldn't she the stranger's lips as it was covered by a blue cloth from the collar of her white and blue dress.

"Who are you…?"

"You can say I'm part of you, but you haven't know me just yet." The stranger said.

"And your name…?"

"That, I can't tell, you have to found out on your own. Since you already knew my name in your mind."

"Really? Then… does this meadow really pictures what I'm feeling right now?"

"Yes, this state means you're sad, worried, guilty… since you had thought your powers will only bring your family harm."

"Oh… but every time I tried to train, my chest hurts so much… is it because of my powers?"

"No, Yuki… it's because of your lungs."

"My lungs…?"

"Yes, your lungs are weak in state. And your power if the wind, if you force yourself, you won't be able to breath and die because of it…"

"C-Can I do something about it?"

"You can… but you have to find it out yourself."

"Why? Can you help me?"

"Because… you should already know how, Yuki."

"What do you mean? I don't understand…"

"Just call my name." Yuki's eyes stared at the hard red eyes in front of her and somehow felt familiarity coming out from the stranger. She was pointing to the bracelet that had somehow appeared around her wrist, it's carvings are similar to the necklace her parents had given her and her eyes widened.

"You are…"

'_Call my name, Yuki… let me lend my powers to you…'_

/

"Yuki! Yuki!" Yuki shot her eyes open and saw Hitsugaya shaking her shoulder, eyes staring into hers.

"Hitsugaya… taichou?"

"You woke up… are you alright? You suddenly fainted." Yuki then remembered what had happened when she fainted and quickly stood up.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, I need you ask a favor, can you strain me if I had gone out of control?" Hitsugaya was confused, but when she showed him a bracelet around her wrist that he had never seen he quickly nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll be here."

"Lend me your power, show me the way… the wandering avenger of the wind." Yuki said as a gust of wind suddenly surrounded Yuki as a sword appeared in her hand. Hitsugaya also noticed something different about Yuki, mainly, now she is wearing a shinigami attire, a black hakama with a ribbon on her back.

"A zanpakuto…"

"Blow the enemies away, ride the wind." Yuki said as she closed her eyes and Hitsugaya saw a blue cloth covering her mouth as she started to levitate.

"Yuki, you…"

"Bankai." Yuki said as her eyes turned red while her arms, legs and neck are covered with white bandages.

"A bankai…?" Hitsugaya said as Yuki landed in front of him.

"I've met her in my mind… she was worried for me, as for this" she tugged the cloth covering her mouth "Is because of my lack of breathing… she told me my lungs could give up on me if I use my attacks carelessly… and I'm thankful she showed herself to me." Yuki said as she held her zanpakuto lovingly.

"That's great…"

"Hitsugaya-taichou, thank you very much, for keeping up with me…" Yuki said.

"My pleasure to help…" Hitsugaya said before his eyes widened as Yuki fell forward towards him.

"Yuki!"

"Too tired…" Yuki mumbled as her attire started to turn back into her casual clothes as her zanpakuto disappeared in the winds.

"… You did great…" Hitsugaya said, holding the now sleeping Yuki close.

/

"Kurosaki." Ichigo quickly turned around and dashed towards Hitsugaya as Ichigo noticed who the white haired boy was carrying.

"Yuki! What happened to her?"

"She was training, she didn't want anyone to know." Hitsugaya said as Ichigo carried the girl in question on his back.

"You were with her?"

"It's better to stay and watch her, she needs any help she could get."

"… Thank you."

"She now had better control on her power, her fever should disappear. She met her zanpakuto, and achieved bankai, but still haven't used it, she could only summon it since she already used too much of her energy."

"I see… is there anything more I should know?"

"Yuki told me, her zanpakuto told her that her lungs are her weakness. You should check it, since she said her lungs are weak and she could die if she had ever control the wind wrongly."

"I'll keep that in mind… thank you for watching her, Toushiro."

"Unohana-taichou told me to keep an eye on her."

"Is that your only reason? Don't take me as a blind person, I know that look in your eyes." Ichigo said seriously.

"… perhaps, I don't know. Yuki is the closest person to me, next to… Hinamori…" Hitsugaya sighed as he turned and walked away from Ichigo. The ryoka then looked at the peaceful face of his cousin and smiled.

"Do you have to worry everyone, Yuki? And you have to get yourself involved…" Ichigo said before stepping into the clinic, ready to face the questions his sisters and father asked.

* * *

**Read and review everyone!**

**How did you guys find this? Is it okay?**

**I hope you guys like it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am back with this story people!**

**After reading my story again... I felt a bit silly for writing something like this...**

**But it's been so long since I watched Bleach! When I watched it again I wanted to continue this xD**

**I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo-san does!**

* * *

_**The Unknown Child -9-**_

"Where am I…?" Yuki said weakly, fluttering her eyes open and saw a familiar face hovering over her.

"… Ichi nii…?" Yuki said, shutting her tired eyes once again. Then Yuki felt a hand brushed her forehead and relaxed.

"You're okay now… you should rest more, you've had enough." Ichigo said, pulling the blanket up to Yuki's chin.

"… Did Hitsugaya-taichou brought me here…?"

"He did. He told me you were out training on your own, why didn't you tell me?"

"I… don't want to bother…" Yuki said softly as Ichigo's eyes softened.

"Rest now, you can talk tomorrow. Yuzu and Karin were so worried about you."

"Okay…"

/

The wind blew the curtains through the open window as the sun shone onto the bed. Yuki was sitting up on the bed, looking at her hands before fisting them and sighed.

"… What now…?"

"Now is time for you to rest easy and not worry about anything." Ichigo said, leaning against the doorframe of her room.

"Good morning, Ichi nii…"

"It's afternoon, silly."

"Oh… I didn't see the time…"

"It's okay, you need your rest. I've tried to explain to Karin and Yuzu to the best I can, and just stick with you wanted to be alone alright?"

"Yes~" Yuki said, yawning.

"Yuki-chan! Time for lunch! But bath first!" Yuzu said, passing Ichigo and pulled Yuki's hand so the girl would get off from the bed.

"Yuzu-chan, I can shower on my own…"

"Just be careful, okay?"

"Okay…" Yuki said as Yuzu let's go of his hand as the former walked into the bathroom while the latter kept on waiting in front.

"Yuzu, go back, I'll keep an eye on her."

"But Ichi nii…"

"It's alright, I'll give her an earful if she ever tries to do anything too hard for her." Yuzu glanced back to the bathroom before nodding and walking down the stairs after giving Ichigo a hug.

"Yuzu's gone now, why haven't you started showering?" the door to the bathroom then opened and Kumiko's head slowly peeked out as she looked at Ichigo with hesitation in her eyes.

"I…" Yuki looked down on the floor, couldn't find any words to say to Ichigo before looking up once again to see Ichigo smiling softly at her.

"You can talk when you want to… now go and shower. Yuzu and Karin are waiting for you to ear with them." Ichigo saw the apologetic smile directed at him before the bathroom door closes and sighed.

"You can't keep on blaming yourself, Yuki. I know how you feel, so please, don't hide." Behind the door, Yuki turned the tab open and let the water soak her trembling body, her tears mixing with the transparent liquid.

"I'm sorry… I promise I'll tell… I promise…"

/

After her shower, Karin and Yuzu welcomed Yuki when she slowly stepped into the living room. As Yuki was told to take it easy, both Yuzu and Karin helped her sit on the sofa as the twins sat at her side. The Kurosakis could not open their mouths to start a talk, but the feeling in the room was warm. Everyone is basking in the feeling of having their family whole again, and after a moment, Isshin finally talked.

"Yuki… why haven't you told us about your lungs?"

"… I didn't know, Isshin ji-chan…"

"But Ichigo told me yesterday to check up on our lungs, I was surprised to see that you were actually having problems with them…"

"A 'friend' told me, that what I've been having problems with are my lungs. I guess that's one of the reason I could not stay out for too long…" Yuki was trying to be careful of what she said, as she didn't want for Yuzu and Karin to know the truth that she herself is a shinigami, a different kind of shinigami. Isshin and Ichigo seemed to understand what she said, and both of them nodded before Karin asked.

"Your friend? How does your friend know about your own condition where you didn't even know it, Yuki-chan?" Yuki knew Karin know about her brother being a shinigami, and even though Karin don't have any problem with it now, she doesn't want to take the risk that Karin would now started to fret over her. She knew Karin is going to keep an eye out for her from now on, and she just hoped Karin wouldn't be sad when she knew that Yuki is now a shinigami.

"She told me she has been watching me… but don't worry, she's not a bad person. I know her." Karin then narrowed her eyes at Yuki who smiled sheepishly at the black haired girl before Isshin stood, gaining the attention of the whole family.

"Well, if Yuki-chan said so, it must be the truth. Ichigo, why don't you put Yuki back to bed? She's going to need a lot of rest time from now…" Ichigo nodded and quickly helped Yuki up to her feet before bringing Yuki back to her room. Suddenly tears sprang out of Yuzu's eyes as Karin tried to calm her twin down.

"Yuki-chan looks so tired, I'm scared, Karin-chan…" Karin couldn't say anything and started patting his twin's back. She knew Yuki was hiding something, when she saw Yuki's eyes earlier, they were full of doubt and hesitation, something must be up. She couldn't possibly be involved with the affair her brother is in, could she? She will have to talk to Yuki later on.

Inside Yuki's room, Yuki sat on her bed with Ichigo leaning against the wall, watching Yuki clenching her hand, releasing them before clenching them again. It goes on and on until Ichigo could clearly see that Yuki was about to cry.

"You don't have to be so afraid, am I that scary to you?" Ichigo said, trying to cheer Yuki up but to no avail as the younger shook her head vigorously, failing to understand what Ichigo meant.

"I could never be scared of Ichi nii… I'm just… scared of what's been going on." Ichigo's eyes softened, his young cousin has gone through so much in such a short time, it's not a surprise if she just noticed what has been happening around her now, especially after Hitsugaya told him that she had finally know her zanpakuto's name.

"I know it's confusing, but the more you think about it, the more you won't get it. I was like that too when I first became shinigami… you'll understand everything soon enough, don't force yourself to understand everything now. You're recovering, all you have to think about now is rest, alright?"

"Okay, Ichi nii…"

"You don't have to hold back when you want to cry…"

"But Ichi nii never cried for something like this… and I…" Ichigo then placed his hand on her head and slowly caressed it.

"You and I are different Yuki, if you think you'll feel better after you cry it out, then cry." As soon as Ichigo said that, Yuki hiccupped and tears started flowing out from her eyes. Ichigo then embraced his now crying cousin and waited until she calmed down and tucked his cousin to bed.

"I'm sorry Ichi nii…"

"Sleep, talk more tomorrow, you need it." Yuki nodded faintly and closed her eyes before drifting off to sleep. Ichigo then glanced back to the now sleeping Yuki before closing the door. After Ichigo had walked down the stairs, Karin and Yuzu then ran towards him, asking about Yuki's condition since they had faintly heard her crying from downstairs.

"Is she going to be alright, Ichi nii? Yuki-chan isn't hurting, is she?" Yuzu asked worriedly as Karin nodded beside her.

"It's okay, she was just letting everything out. She'll be better tomorrow, she needs her rest…"

"If Ichi nii said so…" Yuzu said as Ichigo nodded and patted the more emotional twin before turning to face Karin who kept on looking at him.

"Ichi nii…"

"Yuki is going to be alright, Karin. Don't worry."

"… Okay…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review~~**

**I hope the story doesn't change ways... I tried to think how to keep it in line...**

**So, what do you guys think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Bleach!**

* * *

_**The Unknown Child -10-**_

Just like what Ichigo told the twins, Yuki looked much better when the next day comes. Yuki seemed to feel more at ease and started to smile a lot more, and even though Karin still has her suspicions, both twins couldn't be happier when their cousin started to turn back to normal.

"So, Yuki-chan, what do you want to do today?" The said person then frowned and looked confusedly towards Yuzu who had asked her the question.

"I thought I was supposed to stay at home?"

"Oyaji told us that you needed to go outside too." Karin said as Yuzu nodded in agreement. Yuki then looked around and turned towards the twin, who seemed to understand whom the girl was looking for.

"Ichi nii said he needed to go out to tell his friends that you're alright."

"Oh… Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan, I'm so sorry for worrying both of you…" Yuzu and Karin looked at each other for a moment before hugging their cousin.

"As long as Yuki-chan won't hurt herself again…" Inside, Yuki felt guilty, since she is now a shinigami who has a zanpakuto, she'll get hurt more often, and she will have to disappear more often, just like Ichigo does. Does this mean she will have to hurt both of cousins again and again?

"I'll try…" Yuki decided she won't lie, she will try her best not to be injured by rogue hollow. She will grow stronger so she will be able to protect herself, her family, as well as her friends.

"Yuzu-chan… I think I'm hungry… Can we eat now?" Yuzu then smiled brightly and quickly walked towards the kitchen, busy preparing lunch for all three of them.

"Hey, Yuki-chan…" Yuki then turned towards Karin and found the other girl staring worriedly at her.

"Yes, Karin-chan?" She knew what's coming, Karin has always been a better person at seeing spirits than Yuzu after all.

"Are you… involved with what Ichi nii is in…?" Karin hesitantly said as Yuki turned to look towards Yuzu who is still busy cooking in the kitchen. Karin noticed her cousin's eyes seemed distant for a second before she turned back at her already knew her answers before Yuki said anything. Yuki's eyes have always been the most transparent part out of her.

"I'm sorry, Karin-chan… I don't want to lie to you…"

"… Are you telling me the truth now?" Yuki then hesitantly, but surely, nodded at Karin whose shoulder slumped as a sigh escaped her lips.

"Then… yesterday… were you fighting those monsters until…"

"No… I was fighting myself, Karin-chan…" Yuki then left the conversation there since Yuzu had called both Karin and Yuki out for lunch.

"What do you mean by that… Yuki-chan?" Karin said as she watched as her cousin walked towards Yuzu, asking what is for lunch today as Yuzu replied excitedly. Karin was about to stood up from the sofa before her eyes widened when she saw Yuki's hand started to disappear upward. Karin then quickly grabbed Yuki's disappearing hand, only to see it nothing wrong with it.

"K-Karin-chan, what's wrong?"

"I-It's nothing… I just thought I saw something on Yuki-chan's hand, maybe it was just me…" Karin then looked up only to meet Yuki's apologetic eyes as the other mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Karin who froze on her feet, eyes full of fear. Yuki then pulled her hand back and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Come on Karin-chan, we can't let Yuzu-chan's food be wasted right?" Karin then snapped out from her daze and tried to smile as Yuki smiled softly at her.

"You're right… come on, let's eat!"

That night, after Yuki had left Yuzu and Karin earlier for her designated to rest, Yuki is staring up on the ceiling, feeling her body getting lighter and lighter by the second. She lifted up her arm, to see it growing transparent to her human eyes, so this is it, what her zanpakuto had mentioned earlier at dinner.

'_Your human life is ending, Yuki'_

Yuki felt her eyes closing, she had bid Yuzu and Karin farewell to sleep, and tomorrow, she will be gone. She just hoped, that both Karin and Yuzu would forgive her for disappearing again, but now, she can't return, not until she became stronger.

"Kazeyomi, let's get to know each other better after this…" Yuki said faintly.

'_Of course, Yuki. I will always stay by your side.'_

Yuki then closed her eyes, her body started to change, as her human body dissipates. For a moment, Yuki's breath stopped, until she opened her eyes and sat up to see that now she is clad in her shihakushou, proof that now she is a shinigami, no longer a human. A tear escaped her eye, as she looked towards the door, whispering apologies to her two cousins before shunpo-ing out from the window, going to find her oldest cousin to bid him farewell.

/

Ichigo was walking back home after meeting with his friends to tell them about Yuki's condition after her sudden disappearance. Ichigo was thinking that Yuki might be resting in her room right now before a familiar voice called out to him.

"Ichi nii…"

"Is that you, Yuki?" Ichigo's eyes then widened when Yuki stepped up to him, clad in her shihakushou and zanpakuto.

"Yuki, why are you in…" Yuki then looked behind Ichigo and the orange-haired boy turned around only to see Byakuya there with Renji and Rukia.

"Rukia! Renji! Byakuya! W-What are you doing here? Since when?"

"Uruhara-san called us, saying that there's someone we need to pick up…" Rukia said as she glanced towards Yuki who walked pass Ichigo and then stood at Byakuya's side.

"Yuki… you…"

"Ichi nii… my human body is no more… just now, I died." Yuki said, as Ichigo's breath hitched and his throat all clogged up from shock.

"… I am no longer human. Now I am a shinigami… a shinigami that is going to defend Soul Society."

"No, Yuki…" Yuki then looked up to Byakuya who nodded at her and she ran to hug Ichigo one last time. The orange haired boy quickly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and burying his face in her hair.

"Goodbye, Ichi nii… tell Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan that I'm sorry… I promise I'll come and visit again, in time. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll grow stronger, so I can help you and protect Isshin ji-chan, Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan." Yuki said before she pulled back from Ichigo's arms with tear-stained face.

"I…"

"Thank you for being you, Ichi nii… I love you." Yuki said, turning her back to Ichigo before taking Byakuya's hand as the gate to Seiteirei opened. Yuki took one last glance behind to the frozen Ichigo as tears fell from her eyes. As the gate started to close, Yuki gripped onto Byakuya's hand tighter and opened her mouth and said something to Ichigo before the gate closed fully behind her and disappeared. Ichigo then fell unto his knees, tears falling down from his eyes. He felt a sense of déjà vu, only this time his cousin was not taken away from him by force. Ichigo then closed his eyes before screaming in anguish into the silent night.

'_Thank you, Ichi nii, for everything you have done. Goodbye… and I'm sorry."_

_**From this day onward, I will become stronger. Stronger so I can protect those that I love.**_

* * *

**Is this the last chapter of this story?**

**it might be, and it might be not**

**time shall tell the continuation to this story**

~angel's angel

And last but not least... review~ xD

_**Update: I have a sequel up right now, it's called 'The Shinigami Child' ! Go to my profile to read it!**_


End file.
